Blue Creek Lodge
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Blue Creek Lodge di slaves4hemo. Trama: Santana Lopez non è esattamente entusiasta di passare le vacanze invernali con suo padre in un resort sciistico senza internet o copertura telefonica. L'avvistamento di una certa bionda potrebbe farle cambiare idea, ma forse è già impegnata? Santana dovrà sfoderare tutte le sue armi per conquistarla.
1. Capitolo 1

**Blue Creek Lodge  
**Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **slaves4hemo  
**Versione originale: s/8755783/  
Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den  
**Traduzione a cura di **imnotlikeyou e theuntroddenways  
**Revisione a cura di **Evey-H**

* * *

**Nota del team**: Ah! In quante ce l'avete chiesta questa FF? In quante? Dovrei andare a contare i vari tweet e i vari ask ma credo siano tipo 5 milioni. C'è voluto un po' di tempo ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta! Speriamo che siate felici e che possiate godervi questa bell'avventura in mezzo alla neve.

Grazie a tutte quelle che ci sostengono e ci mandano tweet, ask, email, che ci rebloggano e ci mandano messaggi di apprezzamento. Grazie anche a tutte quelle che leggono in silenzio (e lo sappiamo che ci siete). Il modo migliore per ringraziarci è lasciare tante review, sia sulla storia, sia sulla traduzione, sia su quello che volete! Mi raccomando! Non serve essere registrate!

E ora infilatevi cuffie di lana e guantini perché si va in Colorado...

_Evey-H_

* * *

Santana Lopez aveva sempre odiato il Natale. Da quando i suoi genitori, in apparenza innamorati, avevano frantumato il suo mondo alla vigilia del suo quinto Natale, Santana era praticamente diventata il grinch. Il divorzio l'aveva colpita come avrebbe colpito qualsiasi bambina di cinque anni, e da allora aveva sempre detestato il periodo delle vacanze. Tutti erano maledettamente felici mentre lei era dannatamente triste. Le luci sgradevoli, le canzoni troppo allegre, i regali sentimentali e sdolcinati: tutte stronzate. Beh, sì, forse alcune delle luci erano quasi carine, e forse si era ritrovata a cantare "Happy Christmas (War is Over)" nella doccia e a piangere al suono di "Christmas Shoes", e forse addirittura i regali a volte erano proprio ciò che aveva desiderato, ma c'era qualcosa che le era sempre mancato. Qualcosa di grande. Ed era certa che quest'anno non sarebbe stato diverso.

In effetti, aveva già iniziato il mese santo arrabbiata. Era costretta a passare la sua prima vera vacanza del college a più di mille miglia dai suoi amici, vecchi e nuovi, in un gelido resort senza internet e copertura telefonica. Beh, tecnicamente nessuno la stava forzando dato che era maggiorenne. Che volesse ammetterlo o meno, si sarebbe odiata se avesse lasciato suo padre da solo durante le vacanze. Lui, al contrario di sua madre, non si era più risposato, una cosa che Santana non aveva mai capito: suo padre era un uomo dolce e attraente. Lei aveva sempre pensato che forse era ancora troppo innamorato di sua madre per risposarsi. Nonostante fossero rimasti amici, entrambi avevano concordato che fra di loro non c'era più la 'scintilla'. Ma forse lui non l'aveva persa. O forse questo era quello che sperava Santana. Ad ogni modo, lui era single e attendeva con impazienza le vacanze con la sua unica figlia. La diciannovenne aveva passato l'ultimo Natale con la mamma e il patrigno, un accordo che i suoi genitori avevano stipulato quattordici anni prima. Anche se ora era grande abbastanza da prendere le sue decisioni da sola, sentiva di dover onorare l'accordo per il padre. Non sarebbe stato giusto togliergli il piacere della sua compagnia, anche se ciò significava essere infelice per l'intero mese di dicembre, bloccata in una dannata baita senza i suoi amici o alcun mezzo per comunicare con loro. Più ci pensava, più sentiva che le vere intenzioni di suo padre fossero di torturarla.

"Sei pronta?" le chiese suo padre nel suo leggero accento ispanico, tirando la loro ultima valigia fuori dal nastro trasportatore.

"Sì," mormorò Santana con sarcasmo mentre si avviava verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto.

"Oh, andiamo," disse lui con una risata, sollevando le quattro borse, tre delle quali appartenevano a sua figlia, e posandole nel carrello bagagli. "Non sarà poi _così _male," cercò di scherzare. "Sono sicuro che ci saranno delle belle ragazze." Santana alzò gli occhi al solito tentativo di suo padre di mostrare quanto fosse sereno nei confronti della sua omosessualità. Santana si era dichiarata circa cinque anni prima e lui sentiva ancora il bisogno di dirle abitualmente quanto la cosa non lo disturbasse affatto.

"Grazie per essere venuta con me," le disse più seriamente. "Lo so che abbiamo detto che avresti potuto decidere da sola una volta adulta. E so che questa potrebbe non essere la tua vacanza invernale ideale, ma significa davvero molto per me." Cercò poi di gettare un forte braccio attorno a quello leggermente più piccolo della figlia appena uscirono nella pungente aria del Colorado. Le parole di suo padre iniziarono a mitigare il risentimento che aveva provato durante l'intero volo. Gli rivolse un debole sorriso.

"Chissà," continuò lui con un occhiolino, "magari finirai persino col divertirti."

"Ne dubito," mormorò lei fra sé e sé appena saliti sul taxi. Diede un'ultima occhiata fuori dal finestrino, dicendo addio al mondo civilizzato e alla sua vacanza invernale.

* * *

"Finalmente," sussurrò Brittany con un sorriso non appena entrò attraverso le familiari porte a spinta del Blue Creek Lodge. Il suo corpo si riscaldò grazie al mix del riscaldamento della hall e il comfort della sua seconda casa.

"Brittany!" Stanley, il suo portiere preferito, la accolse con un abbraccio.

"Ciao," gli sorrise, avvolgendo le braccia attorno all'uomo più anziano i cui capelli sembravano più radi, anche da sotto il suo berretto.

"Adoro il cappello!" disse lui, tirando gentilmente i due fiocchi pendenti appesi dai lati del suo nuovo berretto. "Uno dei miei preferiti," commentò poi facendo l'occhiolino. Brittany ridacchiò soddisfatta mentre si riaggiustava il berretto celeste che si abbinava perfettamente ai suoi occhi. Ogni anno, il giorno del suo arrivo, Brittany inaugurava un nuovo copricapo. Stanley era stato il giudice per gli ultimi quindici anni, a partire dal giorno in cui una Brittany di tre anni era inciampata attraverso le stesse porte indossando il suo nuovo cappello da Babbo Natale che suo padre le aveva regalato per il viaggio. Stanley le ha sempre detto che non riuscirà mai a battere quell'episodio.

La bionda saltellò attraverso la hall verso la reception dove immediatamente porse la sua mano destra al tizio dietro il bancone.

"Brit!" la salutò, reagendo a scoppio ritardato alla bionda così cresciuta. Era una sedicenne l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Lui batté la mano contro la sua e si aggrappò un po' alle sue dita, nel modo in cui la maggior parte dei ragazzi si stringe la mano.

"Come va? Cavolo, sembri più grande ogni volta che vieni qui," le sorrise.

"È perché _sono_ più grande," rise lei.

"Lo so," ridacchiò lui. "È che mi fai sentire più vecchio. Manco per un anno e mi sento come un vecchio."

"Hai ventisei anni," disse Brittany dopo aver fatto i conti mentalmente. "Non sei così vecchio."

"Ne ho ventiquattro" la corresse con sguardo mortificato.

"Oh," commentò Brittany arrossendo, "Scusa."

"Charles!" Il signor Pierce li interruppe con voce forte e cristallina.

"Signor Pierce," sorrise il giovane con tono improvvisamente più professionale. Gli diede una forte stretta di mano. "Bentornato."

"Grazie, signore," gli sorrise il padre di Brittany.

Brittany, ansiosa di vedere il resto dei suoi vecchi amici, si spinse oltre la madre e il fratellino.

"Brit, non ti allontanare," l'avvertì la madre. La ragazza scrollò le spalle al commento e continuò attraverso la hall. Dal modo in cui la madre a volte la trattava, si poteva pensare che fosse ancora una liceale e non una matricola al college. La capiva, comunque. Brittany aveva la tendenza ad essere un po'… immatura. No, immatura non era la parola giusta. Spensierata. Eccessivamente ottimista. Vedeva del buono in tutte le persone. A volte troppo buono. Questi erano aggettivi migliori. Prima che sua madre se ne fosse accorta, Brittany aveva già attraversato la hall ed era sparita dalla sua vista.

* * *

"Gracias- grazie!" Il signor Lopez si corresse appena il portiere aprì la pesante porta per loro due.

"Benvenuti," li accolse con un caldo sorriso.

"Grazie," mormorò Santana non troppo entusiasta. Fu subito addolcita dall'aria calda che la colpì appena entrò. Era difficile rimanere irritati quando il posto era cosi… bello. Le decorazioni da rifugio sciistico non erano così di cattivo gusto come si aspettava. A dire il vero, le piacevano i divani in pelle. Probabilmente avrebbe persino pensato di arredarci casa sua, un giorno. Tutti i mobili in legno erano un po' troppo, ma cosa ci si poteva aspettare da un resort invernale? Seguì suo padre alla reception, osservando i colori caldi delle pareti rivestite di legno. Anche il camino di pietra nell'angolo era davvero carino. Persino alcuni lampadari erano eleganti. Santana si appoggiò al bancone, voltando le spalle all'uomo dietro di esso mentre osservava le giganti finestre di vetro. C'era vetro ovunque: porte, finestre, pareti. Attraverso la finestra ad angolo, Santana poteva vedere quanto fosse davvero grande il rifugio. Sembrava estendersi per chilometri. Ogni apertura le dava una vista mozzafiato delle montagne coperte di neve. Per un momento, Santana sperò quasi che le piacesse sciare. Forse questo posto non era poi _così _male. In fin dei conti le ricordava ancora il mondo civilizzato. Si scrollò subito di dosso i pensieri tirando fuori il suo iPhone. _Assenza di segnale. _Già. Solo per controllare. Roteò gli occhi rimettendo il cellulare in tasca. Un altro promemoria del prossimo mese di noia che stava per colpirla.

"Dov'è sissy?" un'adorabile piccola voce si lamentò dal bancone accanto a lei.

"Tornerà presto," la mamma cercò di calmare il bambino, che era aggrappato ad una sua gamba mentre lei ascoltava l'impiegato dietro il bancone.

"Voglio andare con lei!" il bambino supplicò. Fece un leggero passo da dietro la gamba della madre, rivelando i suoi capelli biondi e gli impressionanti occhi azzurri, che lo rendevano adorabile proprio come era sembrato dalla sua voce.

"Lincoln, no!" disse la madre nel tentativo di mostrarsi risoluta. Prese il polso del bambino e lui si fermò.

"422 e 423," l'uomo da dietro il bancone catturò l'attenzione di Santana.

"Ecco a te," disse il padre, porgendole una chiave.

"Ho una stanza tutta mia?!" gli chiese, chiaramente sorpresa.

"Naturalmente," rispose con una risata. "Pensavi che ti avrei costretta a sopportarmi per quasi un mese? Le nostre stanze sono collegate, comunque. È tutto ciò che hanno. Ma le porte rimarranno chiuse, non preoccuparti."

"Grazie, papà," disse lei, esaminando la sua nuova chiave. Suo padre era davvero un gran tipo, sempre a fare del suo meglio per renderla felice. Per quanto non capisse il suo progetto di venire in Colorado per le vacanze (ma non aveva nemmeno mai capito il fascino di vivere in Ohio) sapeva che faceva il suo meglio per far sì che lei si divertisse.

"Mammina," il bambino piccolo si lamentò ancora, "dov'è Brit Brit?"

"Tesoro, per favore," sua madre cerco di calmarlo di nuovo. Quando lui continuò a tirarle la mano, lei si abbassò per prenderlo in braccio. Era quasi troppo grande per essere portato in braccio, ma non ancora. Santana esaminò la famiglia. Quasi troppo attraenti per essere genitori. Erano probabilmente della stessa età dei suoi, ma il padre, con la sua pelle olivastra e capelli castano chiaro quasi biondi, poteva essere un modello. Anche la madre era molto bella. Con il bimbo tra le braccia, sembravano come una di quelle foto dimostrative che si trovano dentro le cornici quando le compri. Il tipo che ti fa desiderare che anche la tua famiglia sia perfetta.

L'uomo dietro il bancone porse a Santana un mucchio di fogli, sulla cima del quale c'era una cartina. Lei non aveva bisogno di una dannata cartina. Poteva capirlo da sola questo posto. Mentre la stava mettendo via, tuttavia, vide qualche foto di piscine multiple e vasche idromassaggio. Anche una sauna. I servizi erano davvero ottimi.

"Possiamo accompagnarvi in una piccola visita guidata?" chiese l'uomo al Signor Lopez.

"Certo," rispose, sorridendo alla figlia. "Ti va?" le domandò. Santana alzò gli occhi con una scrollata di spalle. Odiava i tour guidati. In ogni caso, seguì l'impiegato e suo padre lungo il corridoio.

* * *

Non appena Brittany rimise piede nella hall, il suo fratellino minore strillò verso di lei.

"Brit Brit!" la salutò. Brittany sorrise e si avvicinò alla famiglia, avendo finalmente terminato il suo giro di saluti nella hall.

"Era ora," la sgridò bonariamente la madre.

"Scusa," sospirò Brittany. "Mi stavo aggiornando con alcune persone."

"Lo so. Hai quasi perso gli Evans," disse alla figlia. "Saranno qui a momenti."

Lo stomaco di Brittany si contorse un po' per l'eccitazione. O forse era nervosismo. Non vedeva il suo ex ragazzo, col quale aveva avuto un lungo tira e molla, dalle vacanze d'autunno, i quasi cinque giorni in cui entrambi avevano lasciato il college per il Ringraziamento. Si erano messi insieme l'estate prima dell'ultimo anno di liceo. Brittany si era innamorata di lui. Lui si era innamorato di lei. Le cose stavano andando alla grande. Ma il college arrivò in fretta ed entrambi erano consapevoli che sarebbe stata dura: Brittany rimase in Michigan, ma Sam si trasferì in Florida. Decisero che l'unica soluzione possibile per provare a far funzionare il loro rapporto sarebbe stata quella di tentare una relazione aperta: in pratica avrebbero potuto andare con altre persone, ma quando si rivedevano avrebbero dovuto essere _esclusivi._ Era ciò che facevano molti diplomandi, quindi immaginarono che era la loro unica opzione realistica; Brittany però sapeva che raramente aveva funzionato. Era stato Sam a proporla e lei pensò che valesse la pena tentare. Erano entrambi persone molto fisiche e stare lontani sarebbe stato difficile. L'unica regola che avevano: non raccontare all'altro _niente_ di ciò che facevano. Sapevano che la gelosia sarebbe stata troppo difficile da sopportare.

Chiedetelo a Brittany _adesso _e vi dirà quanto fosse stupida quell'idea. Il suo primo semestre di università fu pessimo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a cosa stesse facendo Sam. O a _chi_ si stesse facendo. Le loro sessioni di Skype erano imbarazzanti. Tese, addirittura. Nel frattempo, Brittany non riusciva a combinare _nulla_. Lei non era una che tradiva, ci teneva a Sam. Non sapeva perché avesse accettato l'intera faccenda. Poi erano arrivate le vacanze autunnali e lei era molto emozionata di vedere il suo ragazzo e s_tare _finalmente con lui. Il campanello aveva suonato e lei era corsa giù dalle scale per vederlo, aspettando che le venissero le farfalle nello stomaco come al solito. Ma così non fu. E non era più stato così da allora. La scintilla che solitamente la faceva andare in estasi era svanita, le cose erano soltanto imbarazzanti. Anche Sam se n'era accorto. Alla fine della loro serata erano entrambi consapevoli di dover rompere. Brittany non scoprì mai se Sam era effettivamente mai stato con altre ragazze, ma non lo volle sapere. La loro rottura fece male, però Brittany sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Perché stare con qualcuno quando nessuno dei due se la sentiva più? Eppure le mancava. Magari non in _quel_ modo, ma lui la faceva ancora ridere più di ogni altro suo amico e capiva il suo umorismo. Erano stati amici prima. Potevano essere amici di nuovo.

Tuttavia quando Sam aveva chiamato Brittany per dirle che la sua famiglia, su consiglio di sua madre, aveva prenotato una vacanza alla loro solita località turistica, Brittany aveva percepito l'intenzione di Sam di tornare insieme. Certo, lei avrebbe voluto sentire di nuovo la scintilla, ma se non fosse stato così? Non aveva intenzione di rovinare ulteriormente la loro amicizia.

Aveva provato a non rimuginarci troppo, ma ora lui era lì e lei non poteva rimandare oltre.

Brittany vide la sorella di nove anni di Sam, Kate, saltellare attraverso la porta e si sentì gelare un pochino. Non appena vide il familiare sorriso del suo ex, però, le sue preoccupazioni svanirono momentaneamente. Corse attraverso la hall e saltò tra le sue braccia, emozionata di vedere il suo migliore amico.

"Brit!" rise lui.

"Sammy," lei ridacchiò quando lui la fece volteggiare per aria. "Che bello vederti, finalmente."

"Sono felice anch'io," disse lui, rimettendola giù. "Wow," disse, osservandola. "Stai benissimo."

"Anche tu," lei sorrise, ma sentì lo sguardo di Sam trattenersi su di lei più a lungo rispetto al suo su di lui. Sam sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi verdi-nocciola incrociarono i suoi. Niente. Nessuna scintilla. Lei tuttavia cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione. Non ci si può aspettare di rientrare in sintonia solo con uno sguardo. Ci sarebbe voluto un po' di lavoro e lei lo sapeva bene.

"Questo posto è fantastico," commentò lui, percependo il suo imbarazzo.

"Sì," sorrise lei orgogliosa. Brittany salutò velocemente i genitori di Sam, Kathy e Mark, appena attraversarono le porte. L'abbracciarono calorosamente e Sam e Brittany li seguirono ancora più all'interno.

Santana riuscì a malapena a prestare attenzione nel ringraziare l'impiegato per il giro, tutto a causa dell'incontro stile film a cui aveva appena assistito. Aveva visto capelli biondi correre nella hall verso altri capelli biondi. Non era riuscita a vedere il viso della ragazza, ma basandosi sulle sue mani, poteva presumere che i due avessero una carnagione molto simile. Aveva ipotizzato per un attimo che potessero essere fratelli, probabilmente separatisi per il college o altro, ma dal modo in cui lui aveva sollevato lei, escluse questa ipotesi.

"Santana," la chiamò suo padre a labbra serrate, dandole una leggera gomitata.

"Oh, scusa," disse, girandosi verso l'impiegato. "Grazie," disse più chiaramente.

"Nessun problema" rispose l'uomo con un sorriso. "Godetevi la vostra permanenza!" Poi iniziò a dire qualcos'altro a suo padre, ma lei li escluse dalla sua attenzione, voltandosi di nuovo verso i biondi che, decise, dovevano avere più o meno la sua età.

La ragazza allungò la mano per afferrare quella del ragazzo, poi si voltò tirandolo dietro di sé.

Santana sentì le sue sopracciglia sollevarsi un po'. Quasi come una scena da film al rallentatore, la ragazza si passò le dita tra i capelli sciolti che ricaddero sulla sua spalla sinistra. Sembrava così aggraziata senza alcuno sforzo. Ma soprattutto, però, era uno schianto. In poche parole, era davvero uno _schianto_. Santana squadrò il suo corpo dall'alto in basso, le sue gambe lunghe stavano benissimo in quei leggings neri. La sua maglietta bianca un po' larga era abbastanza scollata da mostrare una clavicola e un collo ben definiti. Santana non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso mentre la guardava sedersi sul divano della hall. Il ragazzo e i due suoi fratelli li seguivano da dietro.

"Santana," sentì qualcuno che la chiamava.

"Cosa c'è?" rispose senza togliere gli occhi di dosso alla ragazza. Sentì il padre ridacchiare e lei capì che stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione da un po'.

"Sto andando in camera a sistemare la valigia. Tu vieni?" domandò.

"Ehm, sarò su fra un minuto."

"Okay," rispose lui sorridendo.

"Fa così freddo qui," commentò Sam, stringendosi la felpa addosso.

"Non è poi così male," rispose Brittany con una risatina. "Wow, la Florida ti ha cambiato."

"Sta' zitta," replicò lui dandole un colpetto.

"Non sei cosi abbronzato come mi aspettavo," ammise Brittany.

"Oh, andiamo," rispose lui, tirando su la sua manica per esaminare il braccio. "È un buon colorito."

"Passabile," scherzò lei.

Il fratellino di Sam si alzò in piedi e iniziò a sussurrargli qualcosa nell'orecchio.

"No," Sam sussurrò in risposta, un po' sconfitto. "Non più. Solo amici adesso."

Brittany iniziò a sentirsi un po' a disagio alla smorfia di dolore di Sam. Iniziò a guardarsi intorno nella hall per distrarsi dalla loro conversazione. Vide Charles che aiutava il signor e la signora Evans con il check-in e accennò un sorriso. Erano sempre cosi carini. Vide alcune persone che sciavano e andavano in snowboard sulla montagna direttamente dietro il rifugio. Le era sempre piaciuto sciare e andare sullo snowboard, ma non aveva una gran resistenza. Brittany sentì un po' di frastuono dietro di lei e si girò velocemente per vedere Isaac, il fattorino, che raccoglieva alcune valigie che erano cadute giù dal carrello. Ridacchiò quando capì che aveva sbattuto il carrello contro il muro. Quando Brittany si girò, vide una brunetta carina che le stava sorridendo. Ipotizzando che anche lei avesse appena assistito alla mini catastrofe, Brittany sorrise di rimando, scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa per quanto era appena avvenuto. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso Sam che, nel frattempo, si era messo a parlare con il fratellino. Guardò Kate e sorrise.

"Adoro la tua giacca," disse alla bambina."

"Grazie," rispose in un fil di voce. Era sempre stata incredibilmente timida. Quando la bambina si voltò, gli occhi di Brittany vennero catturati nuovamente dalla brunetta. Stava sorridendo di nuovo. Amichevole come sempre, Brittany sorrise in risposta. Probabilmente aveva pensato che Kate fosse incredibilmente carina, perché lo era davvero. Notò anche che la ragazza doveva essere nuova, o almeno non era mai venuta all'hotel d'inverno, perché Brittany non l'aveva mai vista prima. Qualcosa le diceva che se ne sarebbe ricordata. Guardò di nuovo verso Kate e ridacchiò fra sé e sé perché la minuscola biondina stava faticando ad aprire la zip della giacca.

"Vieni qui," disse Brittany, facendole segno di avvicinarsi. Lei la assecondò e Brittany l'aiutò ad aprire la zip. "Ecco fatto." Mentre aiutava Kate a sfilarsi il cappotto dalle spalle, percepì degli occhi ancora puntati su di sé. Qualcosa le rese difficile sollevare lo sguardo, così si concentrò su Kate. Dopo averle tolto la giacca, Kate prese posto accanto a lei, e Brittany lasciò i suoi occhi guizzare velocemente per verificare ciò che aveva ipotizzato: la ragazza la stava ancora fissando. Leggermente imbarazzata, Brittany si ritrovò a guardare il pavimento.

"Stai bene?" si sentì chiedere da Sam.

"Eh?" rispose lei turbata.

"Sei tutta rossa," sottolineò lui. Brittany capì quanto la sua faccia fosse calda e da quel momento la situazione peggiorò.

"S-sì," disse Brittany scuotendo il capo, "Sto bene."

Brittany sollevò timidamente lo sguardo e giurò che la brunetta stesse facendo un sorrisetto verso di lei. Il cuore di Brittany iniziò ad accelerare. Non era sicura del perché qualcuno la stesse facendo arrossire così tanto. O perché qualcuno la stesse facendo sembrare timida. Solitamente era Brittany quella amichevole.

"Quindi, mi fai vedere un po' in giro?" le chiese Sam.

"Ehm, oh, sì," sorrise lei, cercando di scuotersi dai suoi pensieri.

Santana guardò la bionda alzarsi dal divano. Non poté nascondere il suo sorrisetto. Le stava sorridendo già da un po' prima di catturare la sua attenzione. Non passò molto prima che riuscisse a farla arrossire. Intensamente, anche. La sua pelle chiara si era colorata quasi istantaneamente. Appena la ragazza si voltò e iniziò ad allontanarsi col ragazzo, Santana percepì il proprio sguardo cadere sul fondoschiena della ragazza.

_Accidenti,_ pensò.

Proprio mentre quel pensiero compariva nella sua testa, la ragazza sbirciò oltre la sua spalla un'ultima volta. Ora non aveva più l'espressione di un cerbiatto spaurito. Con uno sguardo timido, ricambiò il sorriso. Poi scomparve attraverso le porte.

Santana si voltò in direzione dell'ascensore. Appena fu dentro, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Forse quel viaggio non sarebbe stato _totalmente_ noioso.


	2. Capitolo 2

Santana impiegò tutto il pomeriggio per disfare i bagagli. Era sempre stata meticolosa riguardo le sue cose e, dato che sarebbe stata in quella stanza per il prossimo mese, sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio mettere tutto in ordine. La stanza era bellissima, come la hall. A dir la verità, Santana la preferiva persino alla propria camera. I colori caldi si abbinavano bene con i mobili moderni. Aveva una TV a schermo piatto appesa sopra ad un comò scuro, che aveva appena finito di riempire con tutti i suoi vestiti. Ma il letto era così confortevole che non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Era gigantesco. Aveva cosi tanto spazio che sembrava una presa in giro. Il suo era matrimoniale, un po' più piccolo, ma anche quello sembrava troppo grande a volte. Amava potersi distendersi e rilassare, ma quando arrivava il momento di dormire si sentiva... sola. Specialmente quando si raggomitolava su se stessa ogni notte. Ad ogni modo, era felice di non doverlo condividere con suo padre.

"San?" sentì bussare alla porta. Sapeva che era suo padre, e non capiva perché non avesse bussato alla loro porta comunicante. Ipotizzò che stesse cercando di rispettare la sua privacy. "Hai finito di disfare i bagagli? Vuoi che andiamo a cena?" disse attraverso la porta chiusa.

Santana si tolse in fretta la maglia del viaggio e indossò un maglioncino blu. "Sto arrivando," rispose.

"Le stanze sono carine, eh?" le disse il padre appena uscì dalla sua camera.

"Sì," concordò Santana. "Dove mangiamo?"

"Ho pensato che potremmo mangiare al bar ristorante nella hall," il padre fece spallucce. "Ti va?"

"Per me va bene," rispose Santana entrando in ascensore. Una volta che entrambi furono seduti e sistemati, Santana diede una lunga occhiata intorno. Certo, il posto era fantastico, ma lei ancora non sapeva cosa diavolo avrebbe fatto lì dentro per un mese intero.

"Allora, vuoi raccontarmi del college?" le chiese suo padre, appena iniziò a leggere il menù.

"Eh, è figo," rispose svogliata Santana, mentre leggeva la lista degli hamburger.

_Tradizionale_

_Vegetariano_

_Barbecue_

_Hawaii_

_Doppio_

"Come sono i ragazzi?"

"Simpatici," rispose Santana facendo spallucce. Non è che non le piacesse la scuola, anzi. I ragazzi erano divertenti e lei era piuttosto felice, solo che non le andava di parlare molto in questo momento. Era stanca, viaggiare l'aveva affaticata.

"Solo simpatici?" domandò lui.

"Penso che prenderò il barbecue," disse lei. "Non mangio un buon hamburger da una vita."

Suo padre ridacchiò. "Il cibo è buono a scuola?"

"No," ammise lei, "cioè, almeno non il cibo del bar. I ristoranti e il resto sono accettabili."

Suo padre iniziò a raccontarle del cibo del bar di quando lui era al college, ma lei lo tagliò fuori – come faceva con la maggior parte delle sue storie del college – non appena vide un bambino familiare inciampare nel ristorante.

"Lincoln," la madre lo richiamò appena il bimbo si allontanò troppo. Lui rallentò e si voltò verso di lei con il sorriso più adorabile e malefico del mondo. Santana fece un sorrisetto davanti a quella scena e suo padre si girò per vedere cosa la stesse divertendo.

"Che carino," affermò il padre.

"Già," sorrise lei, guardando la madre sollevare il piccolo sulla sua sedia. Dopo che i due furono seduti, Santana si chiese dove fosse il padre. La sua domanda ebbe immediatamente una risposta quando un bellissimo uomo si fece strada sorridendo accanto alla biondina di prima. _Naturalmente_, pensò Santana. Aveva perfettamente senso. Un'altra aggiunta perfetta alla famiglia perfetta.

"Allora, hai dato un'occhiata a tutte le attività?" le chiese suo padre, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Santana si sforzò di togliere gli occhi dalla ragazza ma qualcosa le rendeva difficile smettere di guardare.

"Non ancora," mormorò.

"Beh, c'è la spa, le piscine, lo sci, snowtubing, spettacoli, c'è sempre qualcosa da fare a quanto sembra. E molti posti dove rilassarsi."

"Già," disse Santana sovrappensiero. Stava cercando con tutta se stessa di sentire cosa stesse dicendo la bionda. Era come se lei non volesse rimanere per cena. Se ne stava lì in piedi e suo padre continuava a spingerla gentilmente a sedere. Entrambi stavano ridendo però.

"Per favore," lo implorò Brittany.

"Dopo che avrai mangiato qualcosa," suo padre disse di nuovo, "Gli Evans devono ancora finire di sistemarsi."

"Non sto aspettando Sam, voglio solo andare al belvedere!", e non stava mentendo. Certo, Sam aveva deciso di incontrarla lì dopo, ma lei voleva soltanto vedere il suo posto preferito in tutto il rifugio: non le importava chi c'era e chi no.

"Non andrà da nessuna parte," disse sua madre. "Passa un po' di tempo con la tua famiglia." Brittany mise il broncio per un momento ma subito si addolcì quando Lincoln iniziò a battere le mani.

Gli occhi di Santana si socchiusero. Non era riuscita a sentire molto, ma aveva sentito qualcosa riguardo un certo belvedere. Si maledì velocemente per aver buttato le mappe che l'impiegato le aveva dato prima. Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a trovare quel posto da sola?

"Oh grazie," sorrise mentre il cameriere le portava il suo hamburger.

Prima di perdersi troppo nel suo pasto e nei suoi pensieri, decise di discutere della serata con suo padre.

"Hai qualcosa di speciale da fare stasera?" gli chiese tra un morso e l'altro.

"Niente in particolare," rispose. "Ho del lavoro da spedire entro la fine della settimana: cercherò di portarmi avanti."

"Oh, bene," disse lei, felice di non doverlo lasciare solo. "Aspetta," aggiunse subito, "come lo spedirai?"

"Cosa intendi?" chiese lui.

"Senza internet, come lo spedirai?" Suo padre fece una risatina.

"C'è un ufficio postale a un chilometro giù per la strada," sorrise, "È un pacco di documenti. C'era vita prima di internet, sai," scherzò. Coglieva sempre l'opportunità di ricordarle della vita di quando era bambino. "In più, se avessi avuto bisogno di internet, non è non ci sia in _tutto lo Stato_: solo qui al rifugio."

"Giusto," disse lei.

"Tu hai qualcosa in mente?" le chiese. "Posso lasciare il lavoro da parte per un po'."

"No, no," si affrettò a rispondere. "Probabilmente farò un giro di ricognizione."

Mentre finiva l'hamburger, i suoi occhi guizzarono verso l'uscita dove era appena scomparsa una chioma di capelli biondi. La testa di Santana si voltò di scatto e vide che il resto della sua famiglia stava ancora finendo la cena. Il piatto della ragazza era vuoto però.

"Cosa stai guardando?" chiese il padre quando lei riportò la sua attenzione verso l'uscita.

"Niente," rispose infine.

Santana controllò il piatto di suo padre e vide che gli rimaneva solo un po' di bistecca. Lui si accorse che stava osservando il suo piatto, perché poi chiese: "Vai di fretta per caso?"

"Oh no," scosse la testa, cercando di mostrarsi normale. Però era davvero di fretta. Voleva seguire quella ragazza. Doveva trovare il belvedere e doveva assolutamente parlarle. Non sarebbe sopravvissuta in questo rifugio per un mese senza farsi almeno un amico. Non sapeva cosa o dove fosse 'il belvedere', ma sapeva che era lì che la biondina era diretta.

Suo padre impiegò circa altri tre minuti per finire e chiedere il conto. Altri due minuti e i due lasciarono il ristorante.

"Bene, goditi il resto della serata," le disse il padre, dandole un bacio sulla fronte prima di entrare nell'ascensore. Appena suo padre se ne andò, Santana si voltò verso la reception, prese velocemente una mappa e si allontanò, aprendola freneticamente mentre continuava a camminare per la hall.

_Belvedere. Belvedere_.

Cercò di localizzare sulla mappa il luogo di cui la ragazza stava parlando. Dopo aver esaminato la cartina per circa un minuto, i suoi occhi si fermarono su 'Punta Belvedere'. Sì. Eccolo. Rapidamente cercò la sua posizione sulla cartina e si diresse verso l'ascensore. Entrò e premette il bottone in cima, il decimo piano. Nemmeno sapeva che ci fossero dieci piani. Uscì dall'ascensore e svoltò a sinistra come suggeriva la cartina, seguendo la strada finché essa curvava in un vicolo cieco. Il corridoio era piuttosto spoglio eccetto per una larga porta alla fine della hall, decorata da un cartello di legno che recitava la scritta 'Punta Belvedere'. Santana spinse la porta e rimase pietrificata. La vista era letteralmente mozzafiato. Davanti a lei tutte le pareti erano di vetro. Il pavimento era inclinato verso il basso, quasi come nei cinema, così che tutti i presenti potessero avere la stessa visuale della montagna. La stanza era decorata con divani in pelle, coperte e panche sparse qua e là. Santana osservò le montagne coperte di neve sotto di lei. Si trovava al di sopra di esse: gli alberi, gli sciatori, la natura, tutto. Era meraviglioso. Poteva giurare di sentire il vento e il gelo. Fortunatamente, però, la stanza era riscaldata.

Scrutò di nuovo nei dintorni per osservare il luogo e i suoi occhi caddero su dei familiari capelli biondi. La ragazza era seduta su una coperta nella parte più anteriore della stanza e si abbracciava le ginocchia al petto. Santana fu felice di vedere che fosse sola. La fissò per un momento prima di fare un passo avanti. Non era ancora sicura di come voler affrontare la situazione. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di instaurare un'amicizia, o provarci fin da subito? Pensò che magari una via di mezzo sarebbe stata appropriata.

Oltrepassò una coppietta in intimità su una delle panchine prima di fermarsi di colpo. Il ragazzo biondo di prima percorse il lato della stanza e si sedette giusto vicino al suo obiettivo. Leggermente infastidita, forse anche un po' in imbarazzo, Santana si infilò nella panca più vicina a lei, in modo da avere una visuale diagonale sui due.

"Ehi," la salutò sorridente Sam. Il volto di Brittany si illuminò alla vista del ragazzo e Santana ne prese nota.

"Ehi," canticchiò lei mentre gli dava un colpetto con la spalla.

"È pazzesco," disse lui, guardando fuori.

"Lo so," concordò Brittany. "È bellissimo."

Santana, sebbene non riuscisse a sentire tutte le parole della ragazza, decise che le piaceva il suono della sua voce. Si sentì strana, seduta lì a guardarli. Avrebbe potuto osservare la vista fantastica, ma non lo faceva. Stava fissando loro, cercando allo stesso tempo di capire perché li stesse fissando. Sapeva di essere attratta da quella ragazza, ma, se doveva dirla tutta, era attratta da molte ragazze. Forse il fatto di essere isolata per il prossimo mese l'aveva messa in una specie di modalità di sopravvivenza. Ad ogni modo, non se ne sarebbe andata tanto presto. Non finché non avesse saputo come minimo il nome della ragazza.

"Sammy!" Una voce da dietro li fece voltare entrambi. La stessa bambina della hall fece segno al fratello. "La cena!" lo richiamò lei. Il ragazzo, Sammy, ipotizzò Santana, disse qualcosa alla bionda accanto a lui prima di allontanarsi verso la sorella. Una volta andato, Santana fu sollevata nel vedere che la biondina era ancora lì. Santana si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare per avvicinarsi a lei. Non volendo sembrare troppo invadente, prese posto sulla panca a pochi passi dalla bionda invece di sedersi accanto a lei sulla coperta. La biondina si voltò non appena percepì la sua presenza. Accennò un sorriso a Santana la quale prontamente lo ricambiò.

Brittany sentì la ragazza, la stessa che l'aveva fatta avvampare nella hall, che la fissava. Per qualche ragione, non riuscì a guardarla negli occhi. Forse perché era carinissima. A volte le ragazze carine la intimidivano.

"È così bello," disse Santana. Vide la ragazza girarsi verso di lei, quasi stesse controllando per essere sicura che il commento fosse diretto a lei.

"Già," concordò Brittany. "Questo è il mio posto preferito in cui venire," confessò. Santana si trattenne dal fare un commento spinto, stabilendo che non la conosceva ancora abbastanza bene. "È la tua prima volta qui?" chiese lei. Santana notò che la ragazza sembrava guadagnare confidenza una volta iniziata la conversazione.

"Sì," disse Santana. "Sono Santana," si presentò subito, determinata a scoprire il nome della ragazza.

"Mi piace," rispose Brittany con un sorriso. Non aveva mai sentito quel nome. "Io sono Brittany."

Brittany. Naturalmente! Santana ricordò all'improvviso che il fratellino stava pregando una certa Britt Britt di ritornare nella hall.

"Era il tuo ragazzo quello?" chiese Santana con sfrontatezza, facendo cenno in direzione della porta. Brittany sentì i suoi occhi allargarsi appena.

"Sam? Oh no," si affrettò a dire. "No," disse di nuovo. Non era sicura del perché sentisse il bisogno di chiarire le cose a quella sconosciuta, ma lo fece. "Uscivamo insieme," disse, "Durante il liceo. Il college però ha complicato le cose," concluse sollevando le spalle.

Santana annuì e guardò di nuovo fuori. Adesso era Brittany quella che stava fissando. Brittany si domandò come avesse fatto la ragazza a trovare quel luogo. A lei ci erano voluti un po' di anni per venirne a conoscenza: non che il resort cercasse di nasconderlo, solo che non era segnalato troppo bene. Pensò che forse volevano che fosse qualcosa di speciale.

"Allora, vai al college, giusto?" chiese Santana.

"Michigan State," rispose Brittany.

"Ottima scuola," commentò Santana, colpita. Brittany scrollò semplicemente le spalle. Onestamente non le piaceva. Proprio per niente. Ma non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno. L'avevano frequentata entrambi i suoi genitori: ecco come aveva fatto a finirci. Ma lei voleva ballare. I suoi genitori le avevano detto che non avrebbe potuto continuare con la danza, ma che dovesse prima provare con una facoltà che le desse sbocchi più concreti. Così aveva fatto. E la detestava.

"Non c'è male," rispose tenendosi sul vago. "E tu?"

"Sono una matricola alla Kenyon," le rispose Santana.

"In Ohio?" domandò Brittany proprio prima che Santana potesse specificare dove si trovasse la scuola. Santana fu sorpresa che ne avesse sentito parlare. È una scuola grande, ma non tutti la conoscevano.

"Mmh," mormorò Santana.

"C'è andata la sorella di un mio amico," commentò sorridente Brittany, notando la sorpresa di Santana di fronte al fatto che conoscesse la sua scuola. Santana si accorse di quanto fosse carino il suo sorriso.

"Hai lasciato qualcuno là?"

"Eh?" chiese Santana, sollevando appena le sopracciglia.

"Dicevo, hai lasciato un qualche ragazzo quando sei partita per le vacanze?"

"Oh no," rispose Santana scuotendo il capo. "No, in realtà sono gay," spiegò con nonchalance. Di solito non le importava un cavolo di come reagivano le persone, ma era stranamente ansiosa mentre attendeva la reazione di Brittany.

"Oh," disse semplicemente Brittany prima di fermarsi un attimo. "Quindi hai lasciato là una ragazza?" Santana sorrise e sentì il corpo rilassarsi un po'.

"Nah," rispose. "Cento percento single. E tu? Hai trovato qualcuno dopo Sam?"

"No," ammise Brittany. Una parte di lei pensò che avrebbe dovuto essere strano, parlare così apertamente con una sconosciuta. Ma non era strano per niente. Era naturale. "Anche io sono single," disse alla ragazza. Guardò Santana sorriderle di nuovo. Brittany notò quanto fosse carina quando sorrideva. Questo la fece sorridere a sua volta. Improvvisamente si sentì come se stesse sorridendo da una vita. Arrossendo, spostò lo sguardo di nuovo alle montagne.

Santana fece lo stesso, nascondendo la propria risatina per quanto Brittany avesse la tendenza ad arrossire. Stava sorridendo anche per la sua reazione. _Quindi hai lasciato là una ragazza?_ Non ci aveva pensato neanche un attimo. Le piaceva che fosse così aperta e spontanea. Certo, magari Santana avrebbe preferito che Brittany avesse detto di essere lesbica anche lei. Avrebbe reso le cose più facili. D'altra parte non è che Santana non avesse mai baciato una ragazza etero. E tutto ciò non significava che Brittany fosse _completamente _etero. Santana era indecisa, soprattutto dopo aver visto quanto fosse aperta. In più, stava arrossendo senza sosta.

"Allora Santana," disse Brittany appena si calmò. "Per quanto tempo starai qui?"

"Fino a poco dopo Capodanno, penso," rispose lei.

"Anch'io," le disse Brittany, "qui la vigilia di Capodanno è molto divertente."

"Ah sì?" chiese Santana. Uno dei problemi principali del suo essere qui per le vacanze era che si sarebbe persa tutti i festeggiamenti di Capodanno. I suoi amici le avevano inviato messaggi con tutti i loro progetti mentre lei stava facendo i bagagli per la tempesta di neve in cui stava per buttarsi. "Vieni qui spesso?" le chiese.

"Ogni anno per Natale. Da quando avevo tre anni."

"Wow," commentò Santana. "Allora conosci questo posto molto bene."

"Già," rispose lei. "Se vuoi una volta posso farti fare un giro," propose Brittany. Voleva passare più tempo con questa ragazza: sembrava simpatica e raramente Brittany trovava amici della sua età nell'hotel.

"Sarebbe carino," le rispose sorridente Santana, i suoi occhi percorsero di nuovo il corpo della biondina. Brittany avvertì il suo sguardo e iniziò ad avvampare di nuovo. Si sentiva stupida, come se per tutto il giorno avesse avuto qualcosa di ridicolo sul viso e nessuno si fosse preoccupato di dirglielo.

Santana notò l'imbarazzo sul viso della ragazza. "Scusa," si affrettò a dire. "È solo che sei davvero carina." Santana le sorrise di nuovo e, come si aspettava, il viso della ragazza arrossì ancora di più. Ecco la sua strategia: disinvolta nel flirtare. Così poteva testare le acque. Se Brittany fosse rimasta indifferente, avrebbe lasciato perdere e imboccato il sentiero dell'amicizia, una cosa che sperava davvero non sarebbe successa.

"Grazie," disse Brittany, incapace di guardarla negli occhi. Non era sicura del perché questa ragazza la stesse facendo arrossire così tanto. Non era la prima volta che le dicevano che era carina. Era successo sia con ragazzi che con ragazze. Fu lieta che l'altra le facesse un'altra domanda per alleggerire la tensione.

"Quindi, cosa c'è da fare qui intorno?" domandò Santana, ben consapevole di quanto la stesse mettendo in imbarazzo.

"Un miliardo di cose," rispose Brittany con un sorriso, improvvisamente emozionata dalle possibilità. "Anche fare niente è più divertente qui," le sorrise. A Santana piaceva il suo entusiasmo innocente.

"Magari una volta potresti farmi vedere un po' in giro?" chiese Santana, alzandosi in piedi. Brittany guardò la ragazza, insicura sul perché si fosse alzata. Sperava che forse si stesse andando a sedere accanto a lei. Santana iniziò a camminare, lentamente e intenzionalmente, proprio davanti a Brittany. Quando Brittany si accorse che la ragazza stava per andarsene, parlò.

"Domani?" si affrettò a proporre, desiderando disperatamente di rivederla al più presto. Santana guardò verso di lei con espressione compiaciuta.

"Domani?" ripeté Santana. Vide Brittany che pendeva dalle sue labbra. "Perfetto," le rispose sorridente. Con ciò, si voltò verso l'uscita.

Brittany osservò la ragazza allontanarsi. Persino il modo in cui si muoveva l'affascinava. Desiderò non aver dato appuntamento a Sam per la serata. Forse allora avrebbe potuto invitarla a prendere un gelato. Forse un gelato era stupido, pensò Brittany. Lei sembrava matura, probabilmente non avrebbe voluto uscire per un gelato.

"Oh," Santana si voltò e sorrise da sopra la sua spalla. "È stato bello parlare con te."

"Già," balbettò Brittany. "Anche per me." Appena si fu allontanata un po', Brittany gridò, "Ci vediamo domani!" Santana non si voltò, si limitò a sorridere fra sé e sé, sapendo _esattamente _cosa stava facendo.


	3. Capitolo 3

Santana si svegliò più tesa di quanto si aspettasse. Non che fosse nervosa di vedere Brittany, ma piuttosto era nervosa al pensiero che lei potesse non volerla vedere. Certo, aveva tirato fuori le sue mosse migliori, e sì, Brittany _sembrava_ interessata a passare di nuovo del tempo insieme, ma non c'era niente di definito. Santana era sembrata sicura di sì al momento, ma non appena aveva appoggiato la testa sul cuscino quella notte, i suoi pensieri l'avevano raggiunta. Non sapeva nemmeno se ci fosse una qualche possibilità che a Brittany potessero piacere le ragazze. Sì, era arrossita intorno a lei qualche volta, ma quando Santana ci ripensò su, si rese conto che poteva significare, altrettanto semplicemente, che Brittany fosse a disagio.

Brittany non era a disagio, invece. Infatti si svegliò ben più rilassata di quanto lo fosse stata la notte prima. Era entusiasta per la possibilità di rivedere Santana. Era contenta che la ragazza volesse essere sua amica. Era anche molto piacevole: faceva complimenti a Brittany senza motivo. Inoltre era più carina di qualunque altro fra gli amici di Brittany, aveva notato (non che avesse importanza).

Quando Brittany era tornata alla sua stanza la notte scorsa, si era accorta che lei e Santana non avevano pianificato ora e luogo per incontrarsi. Era una possibilità lasciata aperta. Sperava che avrebbe incrociato di nuovo la ragazza oggi e che avrebbero avuto l'opportunità di stare un po' insieme.

Decise che sarebbe stato meglio restare nella lobby per un po': in questo modo aveva la migliore chance di vederla. Quando Brittany arrivò giù, però, Sam la stava aspettando su un divano.

"Ehi", le sorrise alzandosi in piedi.

"Oh, ehi!" Brittany sorrise, avendo quasi dimenticato che anche Sam era lì. "Come hai dormito?" gli domandò.

"Bene," lui rise e "si sono parecchio divertiti," disse accennando ai suoi genitori che stavano facendo colazione dietro di lui. "Forse un po' _troppo_", anche Brittany rise. Entrambi avevano visto come la notte precedente i loro genitori avessero bevuto qualche bicchiere di vino di troppo: dall'aspetto scarmigliato dei signori Evans era chiaro che avessero un po' i postumi di una sbronza.

"Poveretti", sorrise Brittany. I suoi genitori non erano messi così male quella mattina. Quando Brittany spostò la sua attenzione dai suoi genitori e di nuovo sul suo amico, si rese conto che Sam la stava fissando.

"È così bello rivederti," le disse. Brittany sorrise mentre Sam la cinse con un braccio, tirandola a sé in un mezzo abbraccio molto familiare. "Sei carina come sempre", le disse più dolcemente.

"Grazie", Brittany fece un altro sorriso. Faceva piacere sentirlo e Brittany apprezzò il complimento, ma le sembrò strano non sentire lo stesso calore di quando Santana l'aveva definita carina. Immaginò che avesse qualcosa a che fare col fatto che Santana era un'estranea. Sam l'aveva chiamata carina un sacco di volte, in più lui era stato innamorato di lei per un certo periodo. Le persone pensano sempre che qualcuno sia più bello quando lo amano. Pensò che forse le parole di Sam si stessero semplicemente logorando.

"Allora cosa fai oggi?" lui le domandò.

Lei scosse le spalle: "Non so, probabilmente farò solo passare il tempo."

"Tua mamma non ha detto qualcosa su una qualche sala giochi?"

"Ah, sì," gli rispose, "te la mostro?" Sam annuì con un sorriso e lei lo guidò verso gli ascensori.

"Hanno anche una specie di discoteca per ragazzi," gli disse con più entusiasmo mentre attendevano che l'ascensore arrivasse.

Sam spalancò gli occhi: "Sì? Come sulla Crociera Disney?"

"Suppongo," Brittany alzò le spalle. "È per persone un po' più grandi però, credo." Lui annuì: la cosa aveva senso. L'ascensore fece ding, segnalando che era arrivato a quel piano e le porte si aprirono. Mentre loro due stavano per salirci, ne scesero Santana e suo padre.

"Oh, ciao!" disse Brittany con un sorriso.

"Ehi", Santana le sorrise di rimando, felice di vedere che l'altra ragazza era genuinamente contenta di vederla.

"Stavo proprio per andare a mostrare a Sam la sala giochi se ti va di venire," le disse Brittany. Santana fece un cenno in direzione di suo padre, pronta a spiegare a Brittany che si sarebbero potute incontrare più tardi, perché aveva promesso a suo papà che avrebbe fatto colazione con lui.

"Vai pure," suo padre si abbassò e bisbigliò a sua figlia. Santana lo guardò, immobile e indecisa su cosa dire. Ovviamente voleva andare, ma si sentiva orribile a lasciarlo da solo. Lui rise: "Starò bene, vai con i tuoi amici."

"Sicuro?" Santana gli chiese un'altra volta.

"Certo," le rispose sorridendo e guardando la ragazza bionda ed il suo amico.

"Ti vedrò per pranzo?" gli domandò. Suo padre annuì e si trattenne dal piazzarle un bacio sulla fronte, non volendo metterla in imbarazzo. Le diede una lieve pacca sulla schiena e si diresse ad attraversare la lobby.

Brittany e Sam salirono sull'ascensore e la ragazza premette il pulsante per il piano 6.

"Oh, lui è Sam," sorrise Brittany. "Sam, lei è Santana, la ragazza di ieri notte," spiegò. Sam fece cenno di aver capito e Santana si morse il labbro nel tentativo di fare del suo meglio per nascondere un sorriso. Adorava che Brittany l'avesse menzionata a Sam.

"Ehi, piacere di conoscerti", Sam le rivolse un sorriso.

"Anche per me," gli disse. Per quanto Santana volesse essere da sola con Brittany, era abbastanza felice che Sam fosse con loro. Voleva osservarli per vedere in che modo interagissero. Santana dava il meglio di sé quando era con i suoi amici, quindi forse sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per vedere come Brittany si comportasse. In più avrebbe potuto ficcanasare se ci fossero sentimenti residui fra i due.

"Allora di dove sei?" le domandò Sam.

"Ohio," gli rispose.

"Ah, sono anch'io del Michigan," disse lui facendo un cenno a Brittany, nel caso in cui Santana non l'avesse già immaginato. Lei annuì che aveva capito. Una parte di lei voleva che Sam non le piacesse; o piuttosto, sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto. Ma per il momento, le piaceva: sembrava una persona genuina.

"Alé!" Brittany esultò quando l'ascensore si aprì. Fece un passo fuori verso destra e gli altri due la seguirono.

"Anche per te è la prima volta qui?" Sam chiese a Santana mentre camminavano nel corridoio.

"Già," gli disse. "È piuttosto carino."

"Sì," le diede ragione. "Fai snowboard o qualcos'altro?"

Santana scosse le spalle: "Ho sciato un paio di volte, però non ho mai fatto snowboard."

"È stupendo!" si affrettò ad aggiungere Sam. "Devi provare finché sei qui".

Senza girarsi Brittany disse: "Okay Sam, calmati." Santana ridacchiò mentre Sam corse avanti accanto a lei.

"Uscirai con me?" Sam le domandò, dandole un colpetto col corpo. Santana guardò l'espressione di Brittany diventare scioccata. "Sulle piste!" Sam aggiunse subito, notando cos'era sembrata la sua domanda. "Uscirai sulle piste con me?" la faccia di Sam arrossì quasi velocemente quanto quella di Brittany. Sembravano davvero fratelli a volte.

"Forse," lei disse ridendo. Aveva una risata carina, Santana pensò. Brittany indicò: "Qua dentro." Tutti e tre entrarono in una larga stanza blu. Al centro c'erano tavoli da ping-pong, da biliardo e biliardino. Alcuni ragazzini stavano giocando, mentre altri stavano guardando la tv sul divano nell'angolo. Santana avvistò anche un flipper vicino alla tv.

"Carino!" disse Sam. "Dov'è la discoteca?"

"C'è una discoteca?" domandò Santana, con gli occhi spalancati.

"Una specie. È un locale per ragazzi," Brittany alzò le spalle. "Hanno un DJ e altra roba. È proprio in fondo al corridoio. Che giorno è?"

"Uh, credo domenica," disse Santana.

"Okay, non è aperto oggi," Brittany annuì. "Credo dal martedì al sabato."

"Figo," disse Sam. "Hai intenzione di rispolverare le vecchie mosse?" sorrise.

"Taci," Brittany gli diede una spinta giocosa.

"Giochi con me?" lui le chiese, prendendo una racchetta dal tavolo da ping-pong.

"Santana, ne hai voglia?" Brittany offrì la racchetta all'altra ragazza.

"No," rispose lei sorridendo, "giocate voi due, io guardo."

Brittany era abbastanza brava, ma non c'era paragone con Sam. Santana notò quanto entrambi fossero atletici. E anche divertenti: nessuno di loro smise di ridere per l'intera partita. A Santana piacque vedere Brittany rilassata e sicura di sé, a differenza della maggior parte della loro conversazione di ieri.

"Santana, vuoi il colpo vincente?" Brittany le chiese dopo che Sam ebbe annunciato che il punto successivo sarebbe stato decisivo.

"Cavolo", disse Sam rivolgendosi a Santana: "Fai tu la prossima partita. Avevo detto a mia mamma che le avrei dato una tregua da mio fratello e mia sorella in modo che facesse un giro. Devo andare."

"Non puoi abbandonare nel mezzo della partita," Brittany s'imbronciò. Di nuovo, Santana notò quanto fosse carina.

"Veloce. Servi," Sam disse facendo segno con le mani. Brittany colpì la palla dal lato di Sam, lui rispose e Brittany la colpì di nuovo. Sam fece un liscio di proposito.

"Diamine," esclamò lui.

"Ma dai," Brittany alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidita che l'avesse lasciata vincere.

"Vorrò una rivincita," Sam disse con un sorriso ebete e un occhiolino, prima di buttare la racchetta sul tavolo. "Me ne terrai una da parte?" chiese. Quando Brittany non rispose subito, lui cominciò ad uscire. "Ci vediamo dopo! Piacere di averti conosciuta, Santana!" salutò. E sparì.

Brittany gettò la racchetta sul tavolo e scosse la testa: "Odio quando mi fa vincere," disse.

"Vuole semplicemente una garanzia che avrà modo di sfidarti di nuovo," Santana disse. "Puoi dargli torto?"

Brittany guardò negli occhi marroni della ragazza: sembrava che brillassero un poco.

"Sam è divertente," Santana aggiunse quando Brittany non rispose.

"Sì," concordò Brittany. Dopo una lunga pausa chiese: "Posso- posso farti una domanda?"

"Spara," rispose Santana.

"Pensi che, ehm, ti sembrava che ci stesse provando?" Santana quasi scoppiò a ridere.

"Ma l'hai visto?" chiese. Brittany si limitò a fissarla, non sapendo cosa dire. "Voglio dire, non lo conosco quindi non so come sia normalmente, ma ha appena fatto l'occhiolino, te lo sei perso?"

"L'ho visto," Brittany sospirò. Fece nuovamente una breve pausa, pensando a tutto ciò che lui aveva detto. "Oggi, prima, mi ha detto che sono carina".

Con sincerità Santana aggiunse: "Lo sei." Ancora una volta Brittany si sentì arrossire.

"Non abbiamo parlato di ritornare insieme," confessò. "E io- io non so su quale lunghezza d'onda sia." Brittany si appoggiò al tavolo da ping-pong e Santana le si avvicinò per appoggiarsi accanto a lei.

"Beh, tu lo vuoi?" Brittany alzò lo sguardo verso Santana.

"Mi- mi spiace", balbettò. "Sono sicura che non vuoi parlarne. Ci siamo appena conosciute e-"

"No," Santana sorrise. "Puoi parlarmene se vuoi." Brittany le fece un sorriso sincero. Non succedeva spesso che gente volesse ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire. Persino i suoi migliori amici spesso non erano così accoglienti.

"Voglio dire, per un po' ho pensato di volerlo. Sento la sua mancanza, davvero. Ma non lo _sento_," sospirò. "Sai cosa intendo?"

"Sì," Santana annuì.

"Ma è un così buon amico. Ed è un gran ragazzo, non voglio fare nulla che ferisca lui o la nostra amicizia. Vorrei veramente che tornasse la scintilla. Lo voglio. C'è stata ad un certo punto. Ed era fantastico."

Santana non sapeva cosa dire. Era combattuta. Ogni cosa che _voleva_ dire non spettava a lei, si rese conto.

"Potresti vedere," Santana scosse le spalle. "Potresti cercare di ritrovarla, credo. Però è complicato, perché allo stesso tempo non vuoi illuderlo."

"Già," sospirò Brittany. Santana rifletté su cosa sua madre avrebbe detto.

"Credo che la cosa più importante sia semplicemente di essere onesta con lui. Fino alla fine." Brittany annuì. Si passò le dita fra i capelli e di nuovo Santana fece caso a quanto fosse bella.

"Grazie." sorrise. Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio. "Oddio!" Brittany bisbigliò dopo un attimo. "Adoro questa canzone!" Santana ascoltò attentamente. Non riconosceva la canzone, ma la voce inglese le ricordò molto una delle sue canzoni preferite, un brano di un ragazzo australiano.

"È carina," concordò Santana dopo una breve pausa. "Hai mai sentito 'Washing Line'?"

"Eh?" Brittany aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"La canzone, 'Washing Line'. L'hai mai sentita?" Brittany scosse la testa.

"Oh. È una delle mie preferite. Molto bella. Questo ragazzo australiano, ha molto talento. Se in questo posto ci fosse internet te ne mostrerei una fantastica versione acustica."

"Ma certo che questo posto ha internet!" Brittany sorrise. Gli occhi di Santana sembrarono saltarle fuori dalle orbite, cosa che fece ridere Brittany.

"Cosa?"

"Seriamente, pensi che un posto come questo possa funzionare senza accesso internet?" Brittany ridacchiò.

"Aspetta, cosa?" Santana rimase di sasso. "Come posso averlo?"

"Beh, tu non puoi," Brittany rise. "Nel senso, gli ospiti non possono. Non di norma comunque. Ma io posso," fece un ampio sorriso alzando le sopracciglia. "Seguimi," disse in un respiro, afferrando la mano di Santana e trascinandola fuori dalla sala giochi.

Contatto stabilito. Santana aveva toccato Brittany per la prima volta. La sua pelle era così morbida. Non appena uscirono alla stanza, Brittany lasciò la presa sulla mano di Santana, che si sentì immediatamente nuda. Non volendo essere lasciata indietro, Santana la seguì da vicino. Arrivarono ad una scala che lei aveva presunto fosse per le emergenze.

"Shh", Brittany fece cenno di fare silenzio, mettendo un dito davanti alle labbra. Santana annuì e silenziosamente Brittany aprì la porta con una spinta. Diede un'occhiata all'interno e, appena vide che il campo era sgombro, fece segno a Santana di entrare. Senza fare rumore le ragazze scesero sette rampe di scale. Se Santana aveva fatto i conti giusti, significava che si trovavano nel sotterraneo. Quando Brittany spinse una porta rivelando un corridoio spoglio, Santana capì che aveva ragione. Camminarono in punta di piedi attraverso l'atrio fino a raggiungere un'altra porta. Brittany sbirciò dentro prima di aprirla. All'interno, conduceva ad _un altro_ corridoio, questo più stretto e con alcune porte ai lati. Santana si sentiva come dentro a un labirinto.

"Ci siamo quasi," Brittany si girò per sussurrare così piano che Santana dovette leggerle le labbra. Quando si voltò, Brittany si fermò a causa di un forte cigolio. Sembrava come di una porta che, non lontano, si chiudeva. Istintivamente Brittany afferrò Santana per il polso – contatto numero due – e corse verso la porta più vicina, a sinistra. Agitò la maniglia, ma era chiusa a chiave. Brittany corse di nuovo, più veloce stavolta, verso la porta successiva. Questa si aprì. Rapidamente ci entrò, tirandosi dietro Santana. Le gambe di Brittany sbatterono contro un qualche oggetto a forma di scatola alle sue spalle, ma lei si aggrappò ai polsi di Santana per non cadere all'indietro. Si trattava, a quanto pareva, di un ripostiglio, ed era piccolo. Molto piccolo.

"Chiudila," Brittany mise fretta a Santana, indicando la porta. Santana si allungò e afferrò la maniglia. Per poter chiudere la porta del tutto, Santana dovette entrare maggiormente nella stanza. Le mani di Brittany atterrarono sui fianchi di Santana da dietro. La porta si chiuse mentre il suo posteriore si sistemò contro Brittany. Contatto numero 3. 4. E 5. 6, 7, 8… Il respiro le si bloccò in gola. Tutto il corpo di Brittany era premuto contro il suo. Sentì Brittany respirare, il suo torso alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente, il suo fiato colpire il collo di Santana. Almeno un minuto passò senza che nessuna delle due si muovesse. Santana sentì il proprio cuore battere veloce. Desiderò che ci fosse della musica e che stessero ballando e che tutto questo fosse vero. Ma non lo era, e lei lo sapeva. Quella situazione non era intenzione di Brittany, malgrado Santana lo desiderasse fortemente. Era pura fortuna. Per lei, se non altro.

Il corpo di Brittany si stava stancando: cercando di lasciare a Santana un po' di spazio, era rimasta in punta di piedi. Più il tempo passò e divenne chiaro che non sarebbero potute uscire presto, Brittany lasciò che i piedi si rilassassero. Il suo corpo premette ancora più da vicino contro quello di Santana.

"Scusami," sussurrò, le sue parole che colpivano l'orecchio di Santana gelandole la spina dorsale. Ci volle tutto ciò che Santana aveva in sé per non rilasciare un mormorio soddisfatto. Poteva giurare che Brittany lo stesse facendo _apposta _per stuzzicarla.

"Non ti preoccupare," Santana riuscì a pronunciare con voce calma. "Davvero," aggiunse con un sorrisetto. Le sarebbe piaciuto poter vedere il volto di Brittany, ma Brittany era contenta che non potesse. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare quanto imbarazzata potesse sembrare, invadendo lo spazio dell'altra ragazza in quel modo.

Passarono altri due minuti in quella posizione. Sette, Santana ne contò. Onestamente però voleva semplicemente che fossero sette, così avrebbe potuto far riferimento a questo momento come a sette minuti in paradiso. Ad ogni modo, qualche istante dopo udirono la porta da cui erano entrate scricchiolare nell'aprirsi e la porta dalla parte opposta del corridoio chiudersi. Brittany rilasciò un lungo sospiro mentre il suo corpo si rilassava contro quello di Santana.

"Penso che siamo a posto," sussurrò.

"Sì?" Santana disse, tendendo la mano verso la maniglia della porta. Uscì all'esterno e immediatamente si girò per guardare in faccia la bionda. Detto in parole povere, era arrapata. Avere qualcuno a cui era attratta premuto contro di lei così a lungo la stava facendo impazzire. Ma Brittany sembrava essere tornata timida, cosa che era rimasta nascosta tutto il giorno.

"Scusa," disse un'altra volta. "Non era mia intenzione nasconderti in uno sgabuzzino tutto questo tempo".

"Figurati," Santana ridacchiò, "non è la prima volta che esco allo scoperto dopo essermi nascosta _ben più a lungo_ di così". Brittany fissò Santana per un momento prima di cogliere la battuta.

"Oh", sorrise. Poi iniziò a ridere. "Sei divertente".

"Grazie," Santana disse, felice che l'altra ragazza lo pensasse. Brittany voleva chiederle del commento: voleva sapere quando si fosse dichiarata, quanto fosse stato difficile, quando avesse capito che le piacevano le ragazze. Aveva un milione di domande che le correvano per la testa, ma non sapeva se fosse il caso di farle già. Così aspettò.

"È proprio qui dietro l'angolo," disse indicando la porta che infine conduceva ad un computer con internet.

"Come hai fatto a trovare questo posto?"

Brittany alzò le spalle. "Devi solo farti amiche le persone giuste".

Santana le sorrise. "Allora sembra proprio che io sia partita bene."


	4. Capitolo 4

Brittany aprì la porta per Santana e le ragazze entrarono in una stanza bianca e vuota, con solo una scrivania, una sedia, un computer e una stampante.

"Questo è l'unico computer che hanno?" chiese Santana.

"No," rise Brittany. "Hanno un intero laboratorio informatico in una stanza dietro alla reception. Qui è semplicemente dove Charles viene quando deve stampare le carte d'imbarco degli ospiti o altre informazioni di volo."

"Ah," mormorò Santana avvicinandosi alla sedia. Non era sicura di chi fosse Charles, ma immaginò che fosse un impiegato.

"Fai pure," Brittany indicò il computer. "Controllati le email o quel che vuoi." Santana si sentì un po' maleducata a controllare le email mentre l'altra ragazza stava lì, ma Brittany insistette. Ci volle solo grosso modo un minuto per controllare la posta però, perché l'aveva già guardata due giorni prima. Sovrappensiero, Santana digitò Facebook nella barra di ricerca e fece log in. Aveva un po' di nuove notifiche, una delle quali era un commento alla sua foto profilo. Cliccò il link e la foto, un'immagine di Santana e la sua amica Emilie che si abbracciavano strette, entrambe chiaramente un po' brille, ad una festa prima che Santana partisse per le vacanze. Emilie era la persona che aveva lasciato il commento. Santana ridacchiò un poco nel leggerlo.

_Ahh ti voglio bene, bella! Mi manchi torna a casa presto_

"Sembra che ti stessi divertendo," Brittany rise dolcemente e la sua voce sorprese un po' Santana.

"Oh, sì," le sorrise Santana. Brittany sorrise di rimando.

"Sei carina. Lo siete entrambe," Brittany si affrettò ad aggiungere, preoccupata di aver parlato troppo.

"Grazie," Santana sentì che il suo sorriso si allargava.

"Aggiungimi," Brittany disse d'impulso. Santana si girò a guardarla, ma Brittany velocemente le si allungò sopra, appoggiando le braccia sulle spalle di Santana, e digitò il proprio nome nella barra di ricerca. Santana rimase come congelata. Brittany avrebbe potuto facilmente girarle intorno e passarle davanti per usare la tastiera, evitando qualsiasi contatto. Ma non l'aveva fatto. E ora Santana poteva sentire il respiro della ragazza scivolarle giù per il collo.

Santana vide la foto profilo della ragazza bionda, Brittany in una piscina con Lincoln sulle spalle. Notò immediatamente che Brittany aveva ritagliato la foto in modo che il suo corpo fosse tagliato via dalle spalle in giù. _Le piace stuzzicare,_ pensò.

"Brittany Pierce," Santana lesse a voce alta, imparando il cognome della ragazza per la prima volta.

"Santana Lopez," la bionda lesse a sua volta, facendo un po' sorridere Santana.

A quel punto rimase sospesa nell'aria un'atmosfera particolare, che entrambe le ragazze percepirono. Nessuna di loro era sicura di che cosa fosse esattamente, però mantennero lo sguardo un po' più a lungo del solito e il silenzio durò più del normale.

Santana deglutì, ingoiando i nervi che le erano venuti in corpo. Si rigirò verso il computer e uscì da Facebook, alzandosi dalla sedia. "Il tuo turno," disse a Brittany.

"Oh, sono a posto," alzò le spalle. "Non mi mostri quella canzone?" domandò.

"Oh, giusto!" Santana si risedette sulla sedia, essendosi quasi dimenticata di perché erano scese fin lì originariamente. Aprì Youtube e digitò _Washing Line – Thommy Wilson_. Cliccò sulla versione Balcony TV dato che era una grande fan della versione acustica.

Non appena il video si caricò, Brittany si piegò sopra alla sedia di Santana, appoggiando una mano al tavolo e una sullo schienale della sedia. La sua testa era sospesa appena sopra alla spalla di Santana mentre guardava il computer. Santana rimase immobile, di nuovo felice di essere così vicina alla ragazza.

"Aw," tubò Brittany. "È carino." Dato che il ragazzo era solo quindicenne, Santana non si sentì gelosa per la piccola estasi espressa da Brittany. Evidentemente le piaceva l'aspetto carino e timido del ragazzo. Le piaceva anche il suo accento australiano. Comunque apprezzava veramente la musica: quando il ragazzo iniziò a suonare la chitarra, rimase ipnotizzata dalla melodia.

"È bella," mormorò all'inizio. Santana annuì, ma non staccò gli occhi dallo schermo. Se si fosse voltata verso la ragazza, c'era una piccola possibilità che i loro visi si urtassero.

_Ti ammiro filo stendi panni_

_Tu non commetti mai alcun crimine_

Brittany adorava la voce del ragazzo, così bella. Non le importava di non avere ancora idea di che cosa lui stesse cantando, finché avesse continuato a sentirsi così calma.

_Te ne stai fuori, non ti lamenti mai_

_Mantieni il sorriso durante la pioggia a catinelle_

Il sorriso di Santana crebbe mentre una delle sue canzoni preferite risuonava nella stanza.

_E il filo stendi panni resta su tutto il giorno_

_Presto lei dovrà dire 'Sono stanca. Ho bisogno di riposare, per tutta la vita ho tentato il mio meglio'_

_Beh te lo meriti più di tutti, essendo rimasta su fuori sotto il sole di mezzodì_

_Beh te lo meriti più di tutto_

_Perché tutti apriremo le braccia e ti accoglieremo_

Santana non era sicura che Brittany avrebbe capito da subito la canzone, nessuno dei suoi amici l'aveva fatto. Ogni volta che la suonava, la sua compagna di stanza sbuffava, "Non capisco come mai stai ancora ascoltando questa merda. È su un filo della biancheria del cacchio!" Santana sapeva che non era così, ma onestamente, anche se lo fosse stata, l'avrebbe probabilmente amata lo stesso. Era così dannatamente orecchiabile.

_E tutto ciò che voglio fare è ballare sotto la pioggia con te_

_E tutto ciò che voglio fare è alleviare il dolore per te_

_per te_

Questa era la parte preferita di Santana. Brittany s'illuminò davvero in volto: con la menzione di una sola parola, s'innamorò della canzone.

_Ti ammiro filo stendi panni_

_Il tuo sorriso è caldo come la luce del sole_

Senza aspettare la fine del brano, Brittany dichiarò: "La adoro".

"Sì?" sorrise Santana, attenta a non voltare la testa urtando Brittany.

"Sì," le rispose sorridendo e sedendosi sulla scrivania così da poter fronteggiare Santana.

Brittany si perse il resto delle parole, ma quando ritornò quella parte, la cantò a bassa voce e alzandosi per fare una piccola giravolta.

"E tutto ciò che voglio fare è ballare sotto la pioggia con te!" Santana rise un poco, ma fece caso a quanto aggraziata Brittany sembrava. "È la parte più dolce", confessò Brittany. Santana annuì il suo assenso.

"Hai mai ballato sotto la pioggia?" Brittany domandò non curandosi che stava coprendo la musica.

"Uh, non che mi ricordi," ammise Santana.

"Te ne ricorderesti," Brittany rispose sorridendo. "È proprio divertente."

"Ti piace ballare?" le chiese Santana. Qualcosa negli occhi blu della ragazza, però, già le suggeriva la risposta.

"Lo amo," le disse Brittany, con la voce che le si addolciva. Anche solo parlarne le faceva sentire la mancanza della danza. Non che non ballasse più, se poteva ballava almeno un pochino ogni giorno. Eppure non era _niente_ in confronto con i bei tempi del liceo. "Sono una ballerina," aggiunse Brittany. "O meglio, ero una ballerina," disse con disappunto, non sapendo se poteva ancora definirsi tale.

"Davvero?" chiese Santana illuminandosi un po' in volto. Velocemente le caddero gli occhi sul corpo dell'altra ragazza e annuì. Aveva senso che fosse una ballerina: aveva un corpo da ballerina.

"Sì," disse Brittany con un respiro. Santana riusciva a sentire che era un po' turbata. "Beh, lo ero. Alle superiori."

"Ma facevi competizioni? O, tipo, solo per divertirti?"

"Beh, entrambi. Andavo allo studio ogni giorno dopo scuola. Avevo un sacco di gare e spettacoli, ma era soprattutto un modo per sfogarsi".

"Prendi ancora lezioni o qualcosa del genere?" Santana voleva veramente vederla ballare. Le piaceva già il modo in cui si muoveva e poteva solo immaginare il risultato di poterla ammirare, soprattutto se era brava.

"Volevo andare al college per studiare danza. Avevo scelto alcune scuole e alcune proposte, ma," si interruppe, "non è andata in quel modo." Brittany non voleva spiegarle che non si era data alla danza a causa dei suo genitori, che in realtà non le avevano mai impedito di tentare una carriera nella danza. Quando lo diceva, la maggior parte delle persone rideva per quanto fosse stata stupida.

Santana si accorse in fretta che Brittany non voleva parlarne oltre, perciò cambiò argomento.

"Beh voglio vederti ballare. Hai intenzione di andare in quel locale prima o poi?" Brittany sorrise, sollevata che l'altra ragazza non volesse insistere su quell'argomento.

"In realtà, un giorno alla settimana è un locale dai 18 anni in su e siccome non ho mai potuto andarci prima, voglio darci un occhio. Ti farò sapere per certo quale giorno decido di andarci".

"Bene," Santana fece un sorrisetto. "Perché mi piacciono le ragazze che sanno ballare."

Brittany si sentì arrossire un po', ma stava diventando più brava a controllarlo. Santana aveva fatto alcuni commenti del genere. Commenti che l'avevano resa più nervosa di quanto altri dello stesso tipo le causavano di norma. Non era sicura se Santana fosse così normalmente o se in realtà stesse… _flirtando_? Una parte di lei le diceva che Santana era così con tutti. Un'altra parte di lei invece le diceva che forse era interessata a lei. Brittany non era del tutto certa di quale parte voleva che fosse vera.

Allo stesso tempo non voleva offendere Santana e inserirla in uno stereotipo. Brittany non era mai stata amica di una ragazza apertamente gay. Quasi tutti i suoi amici ballerini maschi erano gay e conosceva due ragazze bisessuali, una delle quali dava a Brittany la colpa di averla aiutata a scoprire la sua bisessualità. Comunque, Brittany non voleva dare per scontato di interessare a Santana solo perché stava cercando di diventare sua amica. Sapeva quanto fosse fastidioso quando i ragazzi pensavano che i suoi amici ballerini ci stessero provando solo perché erano amichevoli. Forse Santana era solo amichevole?

Santana non era solo amichevole, però. Non sapeva come Brittany stesse reagendo dentro di sé, ma i suoi commenti civettuoli continuavano a mettere Brittany in imbarazzo.

"Cavolo, sai che ore siano?" chiese Santana, ricordandosi che aveva promesso a suo padre di vederlo a pranzo. Si girò verso il computer e vide che era già passata l'una. "Ho appuntamento con mio padre".

"Nessun problema," sorrise Brittany. Tornò velocemente al computer, cancellò la cronologia di internet e spense la luce prima di aprire la porta per Santana.

"Grazie per avermi portata qui," disse Santana sorridendo.

"Figurati," le rispose. "Grazie a te per avermi mostrato quella canzone." Santana annuì e fece un passo oltre Brittany. Brittany sentì i propri occhi percorrere il corpo di Santana. Guardò la ragazza camminare, che era inconsapevole degli occhi che la fissavano. Anche Brittany voleva vederla ballare. Anzi, non voleva semplicemente vederla, voleva ballare con lei.

* * *

Dopo aver passato tutto il pomeriggio con suo padre, Santana non era entusiasta al pensiero che Brittany avrebbe passato la serata con Sam. Santana rifletté se andare nella lobby per farsi degli altri amici, essendo inevitabile che non avrebbe potuto passare _ogni singolo giorno_ con Brittany, ma alla fine optò per guardarsi un film in camera. Però era piena di pensieri che le frullavano in testa, come le succedeva di norma quando passava del tempo da sola. Frugò nell'armadio per cercare la sua valigia e ne tirò fuori il suo diario preferito, con la copertina di cuoio. Sulla copertina le lettere SL erano impresse in corsivo. Sua madre gliel'aveva comprato come regalo per la partenza per il college. Santana consumava diari come fosse il suo lavoro. Sua madre le aveva preso il primo quando aveva solo 7 anni, ma Santana non aveva iniziato ad usarli veramente fino a quando non aveva compiuto 15 anni. Per un lungo lasso di tempo aveva avuto troppe paranoie su chi avrebbe letto i suoi pensieri più privati, quindi non scriveva nulla di ciò. Quando le superò, si rese conto di quanto fosse stupendo scrivere. Scriveva di qualunque cosa. Scriveva della sua giornata. Scriveva di quel ragazzo che non stava mai zitto in classe. Scriveva la sua opinione sull'ultimo episodio di Girls. Scriveva del suo futuro e scriveva lettere alle persone nel suo futuro. Scriveva idee per film. Scriveva racconti brevi. Scriveva poesie. Scarabocchiava. Scriveva il suo nome a ripetizione. Non le importava che cosa scrivesse, la sensazione di scrivere era semplicemente troppo bella.

Cominciò a scrivere del resort, dato che non aveva ancora scritto nulla da quando era arrivata. Disegnò una mappina di quello che riusciva a ricordarsi. Spiegò piccoli dettagli e scrisse quanto fosse bello. Ma alla fine, come immaginava sarebbe successo, il nome di Brittany comparve sulla pagina. Santana si fermò. Non era del tutto sicura di che cosa volesse parlare. Scrisse della sua attrazione immediata per la ragazza, ma mentre scriveva, notò che non si trattava più solo di quello. Le piaceva davvero passare tempo con lei, e non solo perché era carina. Fu solo quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta che Santana s'interruppe e si rese conto che aveva scritto una pagina intera su di lei.

Santana rise un poco al toc-toc. Aveva detto a suo padre che poteva bussare alla loro porta comunicante, ma lui continuava a insistere a comportarsi come se le loro camere non fossero divise solo da una porta.

"Che c'è?" disse ridendo quando aprì la porta. "Oh," disse in un respiro, scioccata nel vedere la persona che si trovava davanti.

"Oh, scusa," disse Brittany, notando l'espressione confusa dell'altra.

"No, scusami, solo… credevo fossi mio padre."

"Hai una camera tutta tua?" chiese Brittany.

"Sì, una specie," spiegò Santana. "La sua comunica con la mia," disse indicando la stanza del padre.

"Ah,figo." Santana sorrise al pensiero che Brittany fosse alla sua porta. Poi Santana arrossì un poco, nascondendo il suo diario dietro alla schiena, un po' imbarazzata di averlo ancora in mano. Nessuno sapeva esattamente che scriveva. Sapevano che era interessata alla scrittura però, così aveva dato per scontato che non ci avrebbero dato molta importanza.

"Allora che c'è?" Santana domandò dopo una lunga pausa. Brittany si sentiva sciocca: era stata lei a bussare alla porta, eppure non stava dicendo nulla.

"Beh, in realtà Sam doveva fare da babysitter, così ho pensato di vedere se eri libera." Brittany si augurò di non sembrare troppo disperata. Si augurò anche che Santana non pensasse di essere soltanto un piano di riserva. In verità Sam le aveva chiesto di fare la babysitter con lui, ma Brittany non se la sentiva di passare la sera con lui e i suoi fratellini.

"Pensavo che magari avresti avuto voglia di andare a prendere un gelato o qualcosa del genere," Brittany alzò le spalle. Sperava di poter pensare a qualcosa di meglio di un gelato, ma non ci era riuscita.

"Sì, certo," le sorrise Santana. "Dammi solo il tempo di mettermi le scarpe," disse. "Entra pure," aggiunse ridendo quando mancò poco che la porta si chiudesse in faccia a Brittany. Brittany fece un passo dentro la stanza e osservò Santana buttare un taccuino sul letto. Mise i piedi in piccoli Ugg scuri e ci fece ricadere sopra i pantaloni della tuta. Santana rimpiangeva non aver saputo in anticipo che Brittany sarebbe venuta: avrebbe indossato qualcosa di un po' più carino. Era sollevata che anche Brittany fosse in tuta, anche se sembrava molto più carina di Santana. Prese una felpa con la zip e seguì la biondina fuori dalla stanza.

"Comunque come hai fatto a trovare la mia stanza?"

"Charles," Brittany scrollò le spalle. "Lavora alla reception".

"Ah," sorrise Santana, felice di essere stata trovata. "Capita spesso a Sam di dover fare da babysitter?" chiese mentre salivano in ascensore.

"Uh, non proprio. Ma è appena arrivata mia zia, quindi i miei genitori la stanno portando a cena. Hanno invitato anche i genitori di Sam, così a lui tocca il turno di babysitter".

"Dov'è tuo fratello?" Santana domandò.

"Ha anche lui i suoi amichetti, per fortuna," le sorrise. Santana seguì Brittany fuori dall'ascensore e fu condotta giù per un lungo corridoio fino a una zona con alcuni negozietti. Nell'angolo c'era una piccola gelateria.

"Brittany Pierce," un ragazzo sorrise da dietro al bancone. Aveva forse solamente qualche anno in più delle ragazze, sospettava Santana.

"Ciao a te," Brittany gli fece un ampio sorriso.

"Bentornata, come sei stata?"

"Abbastanza bene, tu?"

"Bene, bene," le rispose sorridendo. "Lei è una tua amica?"

"Oh sì, è Santana," disse indicandola. "Lui è Greg."

"Ciao," sorrise Santana.

"Ehi," le rispose, anche lui sorridendo. Non era particolarmente attraente, ma Santana poteva intuire che fosse un ragazzo dolce. "Cosa posso servirvi?"

"Un sundae con brownie," Brittany stava sorridendo come una bambina. Santana ridacchiò di fronte al suo entusiasmo.

"Uguale anche per me," decise.

"Buona idea," annuì lui, girandosi per preparare i due sundae.

"Non prendo un buon sundae da una vita," commentò Santana.

"È artigianale," spiegò Brittany con voce acuta. Riusciva a malapena a contenersi. "I brownies sono tiepidi." Osservarono mentre Greg preparava i loro sundae. Quand'ebbe finito, Brittany e Santana lo stavano aspettando alla cassa.

"Due sundae con brownies," sorrise loro, allungando i piatti alle ragazze. "Offre la casa."

"Greg," sospirò Brittany. Dal modo in cui aveva sospirato, Santana immaginò che fosse accaduto più di una volta.

"No, insisto. È il tuo primo! Un sundae di benvenuto. È omaggio per forza," le disse sorridendo.

"Va bene," cedette Brittany. "Ma solo questo," gli disse. Lui annuì e lei camminò fino al tavolino. Santana si sedette accanto a lei e rise un po'.

"Wow, non te lo sei nemmeno dovuto lavorare."

"Eh?" disse Brittany confusa, portandosi il primo cucchiaio in bocca.

"Beh, quando ottengo qualcosa gratis, di solito devo almeno _lavorarmelo._" Brittany la fissò e basta. "Ti succede spesso?" chiese Santana. "Ti danno molta roba gratis?"

"Non così spesso," le rispose lentamente. "Nel senso, Greg prova a darmi parecchia roba gratis spesso, ma di solito non glielo lascio fare. Qualche volta al centro commerciale mi danno una bibita gratis o qualcos'altro."

"E non devi provarci?"

"Provarci?" domandò Brittany.

"Intendo che sei semplicemente andata lì e hai sorriso. Non hai neppure dovuto flirtare." Di nuovo, Brittany rimase a fissarla, come se non fosse sicura di che cosa stessero parlando.

"Suppongo che sia ciò che succede quando sei così maledettamente attraente," disse Santana, dando un morso al suo gelato. Brittany alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi che faticavano a nascondere la sua sorpresa. Passarono alcuni istanti, in cui entrambe le ragazze continuarono a mangiare i loro gelati.

"È molto buono-"

"È per quello che credi che me l'abbia dato? Perché credi che io sia attraente?" domandò Brittany con sincerità.

"Te lo darei gratis anch'io," ammise Santana, alzando a stento lo sguardo dal suo piatto e verso la biondina. "I ragazzi regalano sempre cose alle ragazze attraenti," scrollò le spalle.

"Quindi pensi che lui mi trovi attraente?" Santana alzò gli occhi e lentamente annuì all'altra ragazza, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Brittany diede un'occhiata a Greg. Le stava sorridendo. Quando incrociarono lo sguardo, Greg lo distolse con imbarazzo. A Brittany però non importava, in verità. Era ancora ferma a quello che Santana aveva detto. Prima _è ciò che succede quando se così dannatamente attraente_ e poi _te lo darei gratis anch'io_. Brittany incespicò sulle proprie parole un po' di volte prima di riuscire ad esprimere finalmente ciò che la stava divorando.

"Quindi pensi che io sia attraente?" le parole erano super silenziose. Il suo nervosismo fece sorridere Santana.

"Sono attratta da te," disse Santana con noncuranza, osservando l'altra ragazza per un momento prima di tornare a guardare il suo gelato. Brittany sentì il proprio corpo avvampare. Le parole della ragazza le correvano dentro.

Non era sicura del perché volesse conoscere la risposta a quella domanda, ma era come se avesse un tarlo che la rodeva. Santana fece molto di più che eliminare quel tarlo. La sua risposta, per quanto apatica, stava facendo correre all'impazzata i pensieri di Brittany.

Santana, con un piccolo sorrisetto, diede un'occhiata all'altra ragazza. Era semplicemente stata onesta, ma era evidente che Brittany proprio _non_ si aspettasse quella risposta.

Con quella dichiarazione, Brittany sentì qualcosa cambiare. Forse Santana stava _davvero_ flirtando con lei. Forse non si comportava così con chiunque. Forse era davvero interessata alla biondina. Ciò che però Brittany trovò più sorprendente, fu quanto ciò la rendesse nervosa.

Era capitato che una ragazza ammettesse di essere attratta da lei una volta e Brittany aveva fatto l'esatto opposto di diventare nervosa. Infatti, quando Brooke aveva confessato che stava iniziando a mettere in dubbio i propri… _sentimenti_ per le ragazze, Brittany l'aveva supportata molto. Conosceva la ragazza da meno di un anno, ma erano diventate abbastanza amiche mentre ballavano insieme. Una notte, mentre stavano parlando a cuore aperto di sua nonna, che era ammalata, Brooke doveva essersi sentita molto vicina a Brittany. Quando Brittany si ritrasse da un loro abbraccio, chiese: "Posso baciarti?" Brittany gliel'aveva lasciato fare ed erano rimaste a baciarsi a lungo. Brooke non era stata la prima ragazza che Brittany aveva baciato, ma era la prima che aveva baciato da sobria. E le era piaciuto. Anzi, Brooke probabilmente era la persona che baciava meglio fra quelle che aveva mai baciato, dal punto di vista della tecnica, ma Brittany non aveva sentito nulla di speciale in realtà. Brooke aveva capito che Brittany non era molto presa, ma la ringraziò educatamente per averle dato una possibilità. Le cose fra di loro non erano diventate troppo strane in seguito, visto che di solito Brittany era molto aperta di fronte a queste cose.

Ecco perché tutta questa faccenda era strana per Brittany. Era sempre stata molto a suo agio in cose del genere. Tuttavia Santana e i suoi commenti l'avevano fatta agitare.

"Allora, ti piace disegnare?" chiese Brittany, facendo del suo meglio per sopprimere i suoi pensieri per il momento.

"Eh?" domandò Santana, confusa. "Nel senso, mi piace scarabocchiare. Cosa intendi?"

"Il taccuino. L'hai buttato sul letto, ti ho interrotta mentre disegnavi?"

"Ah," si ricordò Santana. Adesso era il suo turno di agitarsi sulla sedia. "Una specie, cioè, stavo scrivendo. Ma stavo scrivendo solo perché mi annoiavo."

"Mi dispiace," disse Brittany.

"No, figurati," le disse. "Non mi annoio più ora."

"Bene," sorrise. "E così ti piace scrivere? Di che cosa scrivevi? Scusa, è troppo personale. Voglio dire, di che cosa ti piace scrivere?"

"Non ti preoccupare," ridacchiò Santana. "Stavo semplicemente scrivendo del resort, non ne avevo ancora scritto finora. Scrivo di tutto. E qualunque cosa. Cose che vedo, cose che sento. I miei pensieri. Storie. Qualunque cosa, veramente."

"È fantastico. Studi scrittura?"

"Sì," sorrise. "Studio scrittura creativa, ad essere precisi."

"La Kenyon è forte su quello, vero?" venne improvvisamente in mente a Brittany.

"Già," disse Santana in un sospiro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Era sorpresa da quanto fosse informata la ragazza.

"Vuoi scrivere romanzi?"

"Quello, oppure film o televisione. Farei qualunque cosa, in realtà," scrollò le spalle.

"È stupendo," disse in un fiato.

"Tu cosa studi?"

"Giornalismo," rispose Brittany con poco entusiasmo.

"Ti piace?"

"Non c'è male", sospirò. Era stata un po' presa alla sprovvista dal fatto che la ragazza le avesse effettivamente chiesto se le piaceva. La maggior parte delle persone dava per scontato di sì, dato che aveva scelto di studiarlo.

"Non ti piace?"

"Mi piace," Brittany scosse la testa, confusa per un attimo di aver detto la risposta sbagliata.

"E invece no," disse Santana con incredulità. Era perplessa e si domandava perché mai questa ragazza si stesse sforzando così tanto di convincersi che le piacesse. Brittany la guardò di rimando con la medesima incredulità. Nessuno l'aveva mai messa alla prova così, in precedenza. Brittany stette in silenzio per un momento, riflettendo su cosa dire, prima che Santana prendesse la parola.

"Puoi parlare con me," disse. "Riguardo a qualunque cosa. Non ne parlerò con nessuno. Puoi fidarti di me."

E Brittany lo faceva. Si fidava di lei. Non era sicura del perché, visto che aveva appena conosciuto questa ragazza, ma lo faceva. Non era sicura del perché avesse dato buca al suo amico di lunga data per proporre a questa ragazza di prendere un gelato insieme. Non era sicura del perché non avesse smesso di pensare a lei da quando se n'era andata quel pomeriggio. E non era sicura del perché stesse per raccontarle cose che non aveva detto neppure ai suoi amici più intimi. Ma stava per farlo.

* * *

Nota #1: Per la canzone di Thommy Wilson nella versione che Santana fa ascoltare a Brittany: / watch?v=5qiE-05pnEo

Nota #2: Lasciate una rece! :)


	5. Capitolo 5

"Lo detesto," disse Brittany, esalando in un fiato quelli che sembravano anni di bugie. "Davvero tanto." Santana alzò lo sguardo verso quella ragazza il cui viso fino a pochi minuti fa era sembrato così felice e spensierato. "Non detesto _il giornalismo_ in sé," tentò di correggersi. "Detesto doverlo studiare." Santana le rivolse uno sguardo perplesso, incerta su quale fosse la differenza. "Voglio dire, detesto non _ballare_." Santana annuì, capendo cosa intendeva la ragazza.

"I tuoi genitori non vogliono che tu lo faccia?" domandò Santana con dolcezza e con calma, come se una sola parola potesse far saltare in aria una bomba.

"No," subito Brittany scosse la testa. "No." Poi fece una breve pausa. Normalmente odiava raccontare alle persone il suo motivo per cui _non_ aveva perseguito una carriera nella danza come tutti si aspettavano che facesse. Però si rese conto che non aveva paura di raccontarlo a Santana: non si sentiva stupida come di solito si sentiva. Quasi _voleva_ raccontarglielo. "Non l'hanno mai detto veramente," spiegò Brittany, quasi lentamente come Santana. "È solo che loro, loro amano guardarmi ballare. Mi sostengono. Ma io so quanta importanza danno all'educazione. Non sono mai stata la migliore a scuola, però, e mi sono sempre concentrata per la maggior parte del tempo sulla danza. Ma me la cavo," scrollò le spalle.

"Te la cavi abbastanza da entrare alla Michigan," Santana tentò di farle un complimento, ma non sembrò aiutare molto Brittany. Brittany era troppo imbarazzata per spiegarle che entrambi i suoi genitori avevano frequentato quell'università e avevano parecchie conoscenze per garantirle l'ammissione.

"Già," sospirò Brittany. "Comunque, voglio dire, sapevo che volevano esser certi che ottenessi un'educazione. Avresti dovuto vedere le loro facce," disse Brittany, con la voce che perdeva un po' forza. "Erano _così felici_ quando dissi che avevo intenzione di fare domanda alla Michigan. _Così_ orgogliosi." Sembrava quasi che stesse per piangere e d'istinto Santana allungò un braccio e gentilmente appoggiò la propria mano sul dorso di quella di Brittany. "Grazie," mormorò quando vide l'espressione piena di compassione di Santana. Ma il flusso dei pensieri di Brittany s'era spezzato: l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il calore che la mano di Santana stava portando alla sua.

"Quindi non puoi ballare alla Michigan?" Ah giusto, pensò Brittany, ricordandosi della loro conversazione.

"Oh, beh, quando ormai mi ero decisa a fare domanda, era troppo tardi per i provini. E quando sono entrata, hanno continuato a dirmi che il loro programma era già pieno. Posso fare i provini nel secondo semestre se qualcuno si ritira, altrimenti devo aspettare fino all'anno prossimo."

"Che sfiga," Santana le disse. "Mi dispiace."

"Non fa niente," sospirò Brittany, tornando a guardare la mano dell'altra ragazza che era appoggiata sopra alla sua. Santana notò il suo sguardo e lentamente spostò la sua mano, chiedendosi se forse l'aveva lasciata lì troppo a lungo. Se n'era dimenticata. Non stava nemmeno cercando di flirtare, stava solo cercando di consolarla.

Trascorsero alcuni momenti di silenzio ed entrambe le ragazze sentivano l'atmosfera malinconica che aleggiava intorno a loro, a seguito della loro conversazione.

"Ho una domanda," disse alla fine Brittany d'impulso. Appena s'accorse di quanto velocemente le erano uscite le parole, il suo viso cominciò a scaldarsi. "Non- non importa," disse più lentamente. Santana riusciva a immaginare che, qualunque cosa Brittany stesse pensando, la stava rendendo molto nervosa.

"No," disse Santana, curiosa a quel punto. "Puoi chiedermi qualunque cosa." Brittany sospirò, a stento in grado di trattenersi. "Com'è," iniziò, mescolando il gelato col cucchiaio. "Com'è frequentare una ragazza?"

Santana dovette impegnarsi per non fare una risatina a quanto carina Brittany fosse in quel momento, troppo imbarazzata per guardarla. Le fece un piccolo sorriso.

"No," la interruppe Brittany. "Non intendevo in quel senso, intendevo solo, è stato difficile dirlo ai tuoi genitori? Prima hai fatto quella battuta, hai presente, sul doversi nascondere?"

Ma era proprio quello che Brittany si stava domandando: _voleva_ sapere come fosse frequentare una ragazza. Aveva sempre voluto saperlo, però nessuna delle ragazze che conosceva aveva mai frequentato un'altra ragazza. Tuttavia voleva anche sapere di più di Santana, ed era consapevole che la seconda era una domanda più appropriata. "Non dobbiamo per forza parlarne però, se non vuoi."

"Non fa niente," Santana fece una risata silenziosa. "Mi supportarono molto, entrambi i miei genitori," spiegò. "Nel senso, non sono più insieme, ma sono rimasti lo stesso abbastanza amici. Quindi ho potuto dirlo a entrambi nello stesso momento. In verità non hanno avuto una reazione particolare, non è sembrato che fosse una gran sorpresa," rise di nuovo ripensando alle espressioni noncuranti dei suoi genitori. "Voglio dire, mio padre era un po' più sorpreso, ma solo perché credo che pensasse _non fossi ancora pronta_ per frequentare qualcuno, ma è stato molto bravo a riguardo."

"Quanti anni avevi?" domandò Brittany.

"Uh quattordici, quasi quindici, credo."

"Cavolo, eri parecchio giovane," disse. "Nel senso, molti dei miei amici non si sono dichiarati fino a quando non avevano almeno sedici anni. È meraviglioso, comunque."

"Hai molti amici gay?" Santana fece un sorrisetto.

"Ballerina, ricordi?" sorrise Brittany.

"Ah già," rise. "Beh sono sicura che la maggior parte dei loro genitori avesse qualche indizio allora", scherzò. Brittany rise e annuì. Aveva ragione. C'era stato solo un ragazzo su cui lei aveva dovuto "fare ipotesi", ma degli altri l'aveva capito dal primo momento in cui li aveva conosciuti. Si comportavano anche in modo piuttosto libero con lei, fra l'altro.

"L'hai capito abbastanza presto allora? Che ti piacevano le ragazze?"

"Non ricordo che mi siano mai piaciuti ragazzi," ammise Santana prendendo un altro cucchiaio di gelato. "La parte difficile non è stata capirlo. È stata accettarlo e accettare me stessa. Ho sempre saputo di essere diversa," alzò le spalle. "Voglio dire, quando tutte le mie amiche avevano cotte per gli 'N Sync o per Aaron Carter, io ero impegnata ad ammirare Britney Spears e il suo corpo da urlo." Brittany ridacchiò insieme a Santana, ma si sentì subito male per quello che la ragazza aveva dovuto attraversare. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare di vivere un simile conflitto interiore a sette anni.

"Deve essere stato uno schifo," le disse.

"Sì," sospirò Santana. "Ma mi considero fortunata per averlo capito così presto. Voglio dire, so che cosa mi piace e so chi sono. La maggior parte delle persone è confusa per un certo lasso di tempo. E alcune persone non lo comprendono mai," disse alzando le spalle. Quelle parole colpirono a fondo Brittany. Era esattamente come si stava sentendo in quel momento: confusa. E la bellissima ragazza seduta di fronte a lei non era certo d'aiuto.

"Già," sospirò Brittany.

"Ad ogni modo, nel caso in cui tu _te lo stia domandando_," Santana fece un sorrisetto, "stare con una ragazza è incredibile." Brittany si sentì avvampare. "Fammi sapere se prima o poi vuoi sperimentarlo di persona," aggiunse Santana, osservando il viso della bionda diventare cinereo.

Brittany sentì il suo cuore fermarsi. Santana stava _veramente_ flirtando, giusto? Per un istante Brittany sperò di riuscire a pensare velocemente per poter flirtare di rimando, ma il commento così diretto l'aveva colta troppo di sorpresa. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla, eccetto a ciò che la ragazza aveva detto. Tentò di tirar fuori un'altra frase, ma tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare era _stare_ con la ragazza. In tutta onestà, la spaventò. Non le era mai capitato di cadere a pensare al sesso così velocemente.

Santana giurò che poteva sentire le parole frullare in testa a Brittany. Non voleva metterla a disagio, ma era in grado di dire che una parte di Brittany voleva _genuinamente_ sapere come fosse.

"Hai, ehm, hai finito?" chiese Brittany, guardando verso la ciotola quasi vuota di Santana.

"Sì," le rispose, rendendosi conto che la ragazza era pronta a tornare indietro.

"Okay. Forse io- forse dovremmo tornare indietro?" Santana non era sicura se aveva oltrepassato un limite o qualcosa del genere, ma il modo in cui Brittany stava in piedi ad attenderla con un'espressione dolce le disse che non l'aveva fatto. Probabilmente era giusto un po' in imbarazzo. O almeno era ciò che Santana si augurava.

Quando si separarono all'ascensore, Brittany si girò verso di lei prima di scendere.

"Grazie per essere venuta con me stasera," sorrise, più calma ora di quando era stata al piano inferiore. "Mi sono divertita molto. È stato piacevole chiacchierare con qualcuno," disse con sincerità.

"Già," concordò Santana. "Grazie a te."

"Bene," sorrise Brittany, evidentemente felice che l'altra ragazza provasse lo stesso. "Ci vediamo domani?"

"Ci vediamo domani," ripeté Santana, sollevata ed elettrizzata che la ragazza volesse vederla di nuovo.

* * *

Brittany stava fissando il telefono della sua camera d'albergo che teneva in mano.

_423_. _423_. Erano i tasti che le bastava premere. Tre numeri. _423_.

"Brit, vieni giù per la colazione?" Suo padre la chiamò attraverso la fessura della porta che conduceva alla loro cucina e al salotto. La cosa positiva di avere una suite era quanto spazio avevano a disposizione, però Brittany non aveva neanche lontanamente la stessa privacy che aveva Santana.

"Sì," gli rispose Brittany, riappendendo il telefono. Probabilmente Santana non aveva nemmeno voglia di andare a fare snowboard con loro, Aveva detto a Sam di avere sciato solo qualche volta, forse non le piaceva poi tanto. Specialmente con qualcuno che si era comportato in modo così imbarazzato la sera precedente. Brittany non riusciva a credere a come avesse concluso la loro perfetta conversazione. Si era sentita così bene a chiacchierare con Santana. Davvero tanto. E ora si sentiva come se avesse rovinato tutto. Di qualunque cosa si trattasse…

Quando Brittany arrivò giù, si sentì sollevata nel vedere Sam sorriderle. Una parte di lei era preoccupata che lui ci fosse rimasto male del fatto che lei gli aveva dato buca la notte prima.

"Ehi," le sorrise quando Brittany s'infilò nel posto accanto a lui. "Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno," anche lei gli sorrise, bevendo un sorso del succo d'arancia che lui le aveva ordinato.

"Pronta per andare sulla tavola?" le chiese senza riuscire a nascondere l'entusiasmo nella sua voce.

"Certo," disse Brittany sorridendo.

"Ho invitato anche Alex, spero che non ti dispiaccia. Non ha mai provato lo snow".

"No, è fantastico!" sorrise Brittany. Adorava il fratellino di Sam e aveva sempre pensato che guardare bambini sullo snowboard fosse dolcissimo. Inoltre significava che non sarebbero stati del tutto da soli.

"Sì, è davvero entusiasta." Brittany diede un'occhiata a dove puntavano gli occhi di Sam, sul suo fratellino. Alex, che aveva solo 7 anni, era in piedi sulla sedia e si stava arrampicando sopra a sua madre.

"Hai la tua tavola o devi noleggiarla?" le chiese.

"Ho portato la mia," gli disse.

"Anch'io, ma dobbiamo noleggiarla per Alex." Brittany annuì e sfogliò il menù.

"Ho una fame da lupi," disse in un fiato.

"Vai al buffet," le suggerì Sam. "Io sto aspettando un'omelette, mi hanno detto che me l'avrebbero portata."

"Oh, va bene," Brittany si alzò, quasi dimentica che ci fosse un buffet. Doveva avere la testa proprio in confusione, rifletté. Il buffet della colazione era il suo preferito.

"Penso di andare a questo corso di spinning," disse il padre di Santana indicando la brochure che praticamente non aveva ancora mollato da quando erano arrivati.

"Faresti bene," lei gli rispose uscendo dall'ascensore. "Impegnati ad abbassare il tuo colesterolo." Il colesterolo di suo padre era sempre stato un po' alto, malgrado mangiasse sano. Fare esercizio era utile fino a un certo punto, ma era certo d'aiuto.

"Sì, sì," alzò gli occhi. Ecco da dove lo aveva preso Santana.

Camminarono nella lobby fino al buffet della colazione, dirigendosi verso l'unico tavolo libero in un angolo in fondo.

"Santana!" si sentì una voce familiare che la chiamava. "Ehi!" sentì mentre si fermava.

"Vado a prendere il tavolo" sussurrò suo padre, lasciandola libera col suo amico.

"Oh ciao, Sam," gli sorrise Santana, guardandosi intorno per cercare l'altra bionda.

"Come stai?" le domandò lui, mostrando interesse genuino come sempre.

"Bene, tu?"

"Bene, bene. Brittany è a prendersi la colazione," rispose, quasi leggendole nel pensiero. Lei sorrise assorbendo la notizia. Era un po' in ansia al pensiero di rivederla. La notte precedente, mentre scriveva, aveva continuato a ripensare al modo in cui Brittany aveva concluso la serata. Più lo ripercorreva nella sua testa, più modificava ciò che la bionda aveva veramente detto. Alla fine, tentando di non impazzirci sopra, aveva infilato il suo diario nel cassetto del comodino ed era andata a dormire.

"Ehi, andiamo sullo snowboard oggi, se ti va di venire," propose Sam.

"Oh, non so-"

"Dai, sarà divertente! Porto il mio fratellino quindi se verrai pareggerai i numeri, sai, in caso ci siano seggiovie da due persone."

"Non ho mai-"

"Sì," la interruppe. "Lo so, ma anche mio fratello non è mai andato in snowboard. Quindi oggi staremo su una pista da principianti per insegnargli. E quindi possiamo insegnarlo anche a te! Sarà stupendo!"

Santana guardò bene il ragazzo, che sembrava quasi implorarla di aggregarsi.

"In più, lui ha solo 7 anni: non è che staremo là fuori tutto il giorno," rise Sam. Proprio quando Santana stava per accettare, Brittany s'intromise nella conversazione.

"Ehi," disse sorridendo con un po' d'esitazione. Brittany era un po' sorpresa di vedere Sam e Santana che parlavano. Le si strinse un poco lo stomaco, rivedendo Santana per la prima volta dopo la sera precedente.

"Ehi," Santana le sorrise a sua volta. Era la prima volta che era veramente felice che Sam fosse lì a parlare con lei. Sentiva che se lui non avesse detto subito qualcosa, ci sarebbe potuta essere una pausa imbarazzante.

"Ho invitato Santana a venire sullo snowboard con noi. Dille di venire!" sollecitò Brittany, tirandole l'orlo della maglietta.

"Sì," disse Brittany, sforzandosi di non far capire che era esattamente quello che si era augurata per tutta la notte.

"Sì?" chiese Santana cercando di sembrare incerta.

"Sì, vieni! Sarà divertente, te lo prometto."

"Va bene, verrò."

"Evviva!" esclamò Sam, facendo ridere entrambe le ragazze.

"Ci vediamo giù fra un'ora?" domandò Brittany.

"Va bene," annuì.

"Hai pantaloni da sci?" chiese ancora Brittany.

"Sì, mio padre me li ha fatti portare."

"Bene," sorrise. Non appena Santana se ne andò, la biondina voleva ringraziare Sam per averla invitata, ma non voleva sembrare strana. Invece ingoiò la sua colazione e corse di sopra per scegliere il suo cappello più carino.

* * *

Santana non riusciva a distogliere i suoi occhi da quelli di Brittany. Il suo berretto blu sottolineava la bellezza dei suoi occhi.

"Allora va bene quella?" chiese Brittany per la terza volta. "Santana," disse a voce più alta tirandole un po' il braccio e riuscendo alla fine ad attirare l'attenzione della ragazza. Non capiva perché non le avesse ancora risposto: stava guardando dritta a lei.

"Cosa? Scusami," rispose Santana. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzata, ma non lo era. Gli occhi di Brittany erano incredibili.

"Che ne dici di quella tavola?" domandò indicando lo snowboard rosso che il commesso stava cercando di prendere dallo scaffale.

"Ok, va bene."

"Perfetto, dì loro il tuo numero di scarpe e ti daranno gli scarponi, intanto ti prendo la tavola. Vediamoci a quella panca quando te li danno, okay?"

"Okay," annuì Santana. Osservò Brittany andarsene, con i capelli biondi che uscivano da sotto al berretto. Persino con indosso una giacca a vento bianca e pantaloni da sci grigi e larghi, il suo corpo sembrava irreale. Aveva un aspetto davvero carino con vestiti invernali, notò Santana.

Dopo aver preso i suoi scarponi si diresse verso la panca. Sam stava mettendo degli scarponcini ad Alex, così Brittany si offrì di aiutare Santana.

"Danno una sensazione davvero strana," commentò Santana quando ci ebbe infilato dentro i piedi.

"Aspetta a dirlo finché non ti alzi in piedi," rise Brittany. E aveva ragione: camminare con gli scarponi era proprio strano. Santana dovette esagerare i movimenti delle gambe per non inciampare. Quando uscirono sulla neve, Brittany mise giù la tavola per Santana.

"Qual è il tuo piede dominante?" le chiese.

"Eh?"

"Sulla tavola, qual è il piede con cui conduci?"

"Non lo so," Santana scosse le spalle. "Non l'ho mai fatto, non ricordi?"

"Non hai mai provato lo skateboard?"

"No, tu sì?"

"Sì, girati," sorrise Brittany, divertita dal loro piccolo battibecco. Era contenta che le cose sembrassero di nuovo normali fra di loro.

Santana si voltò e, non appena ebbe i piedi piantati a terra, Brittany le diede uno spintone.

"Ehi!" strillò Santana, portando avanti il piede destro per non cadere.

"Scusami," rise Brittany, "il tuo piede dominante è il destro."

"Che cosa?"

"È quello con cui hai fermato la caduta, quindi è quello dominante. Sei un goofy. Non potevo dirti cosa avevo intenzione di fare, altrimenti ci avresti pensato e avresti potuto non usare il piede corretto."

"Sono un-_cosa_?" chiese Santana. Non aveva idea di che cosa stesse parlando l'altra ragazza, ma di sicuro sembrava molto carina mentre cercava di spiegarlo.

"Un goofy," rise Brittany, scuotendo la testa. "Vieni qui, appoggiati alle mie spalle." Prese le braccia di Santana e se le mise sulle spalle. "Ora metti il piede destro in quell'attacco." Santana non capiva esattamente cosa le stesse dicendo, ma spostò il suo piede destro verso il davanti della tavola. Lentamente Brittany si abbassò, facendo perdere la presa di Santana sulle sue spalle. Brittany spostò un po' il piede dell'altra ragazza, fece scattare alcune cose e ben presto il piede di Santana era agganciato alla tavola. Con un movimento fluido Brittany si agganciò alla propria.

"È stato veloce," rise Santana. Brittany le sorrise.

"Siete pronte?" chiese Sam alzandosi dopo aver stretto gli attacchi di suo fratello.

"Certo!" sorrise Brittany.

"Bene," disse lui. "La cima della pista per principianti è giù di là, quindi non dobbiamo ancora prendere la seggiovia. Dobbiamo però arrivarci a spinta."

"Cosa?" domandò Alex, che era confuso tanto quanto Santana.

"Così," spiegò Sam, usando il suo piede libero per spingere avanti se stesso e la sua tavola. "Come per andare sullo skateboard, piccolo," disse al fratello. Alex annuì e in un istante si era già avviato, proprio come Sam.

"Chiaro?" chiese Brittany.

"Tutti voi conducete la tavola col piede sinistro?" notò Santana.

"Già," le sorrise Brittany. "Dai, spingiti e basta." Si diede una spinta e si voltò verso Santana, incoraggiandola a imitarla. Santana quasi cadde quando provò a spingersi avanti, ma dopo aver ripreso l'equilibrio le divenne molto più facile.

"Vai così!" la incoraggiò Brittany. Ci volle solo un minuto circa per arrivare in cima alla pista, ma le gambe di Santana erano già stanche.

"Molto bene," disse Brittany, lasciandosi cadere di sedere. "Siediti," guardò Santana indicandole lo spazio accanto a lei. Santana si spinse più vicina e le cadde accanto.

"Siediti come me," le spiegò e Santana imitò la sua posizione: mise la tavola orizzontale rispetto alla montagna e seguì le indicazioni di Brittany per agganciare il suo altro piede all'attacco. Brittany le diede alcune istruzioni su come scendere pianissimo lungo la montagna, come girarsi e come fermarsi. Ora che Santana era pronta per alzarsi, Sam stava già aiutando Alex a scendere.

"Cavolo," mormorò Santana, vedendo Alex prenderci subito la mano con la tecnica.

"Ci arriverai anche tu," ridacchiò Brittany mentre Santana si riportava in piedi.

"Aspetta," disse Santana. Capovolse la testa per farsi scendere i capelli in faccia e legarli in una coda di cavallo, velocemente. Si frugò in una tasca e tirò fuori una fascia copri-orecchie nera.

"Scusami, avevo freddo alle orecchie," spiegò. Brittany le sorrise un po' più a lungo del solito.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese Santana. Brittany valutò se rispondere "niente" e ignorare la sua voglia di dire alla ragazza quello che stava pensando, ma non lo fece.

"Sei molto carina con quella," disse con sincerità. Brittany non aveva ancora visto Santana con i capelli raccolti e ora non sapeva decidere quale versione le piacesse di più.

Santana si sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare un pochino. Brittany stava flirtando di rimando, giusto? Forse le stava solo facendo un complimento, ma era comunque meglio di niente.

"Grazie," Santana fece un sorriso. "Neanche tu stai tanto male," aggiunse facendo un occhiolino. Amava flirtare. "Allora, come si fa questa cosa?" Santana provò a spostare il peso sul piede destro, ma non appena iniziò a muoversi, perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro sulle mani. Accadde un po' di volte prima che Brittany la prendesse per le mani per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

"Vieni qua," sospirò. Brittany si piegò in avanti per agganciare il suo scarpone, cosa che non aveva ancora fatto perché aveva atteso che la sua amica iniziasse la discesa. "Scenderò con te." Poiché Brittany conduceva la tavola col piede sinistro, le ragazze potevano stare faccia a faccia mentre scendevano. "Dammi le tue mani," disse. Santana lo fece subito. "Bene, sporgiti in avanti," aggiunse. Ben presto, ascoltando tutte le istruzioni di Brittany, Santana si trovò a scivolare giù per il pendio, mano nella mano con Brittany.

Quando arrivarono giù, Santana smise di strillare e rilasciò un respiro tremolante. Brittany si piegò in fretta e slacciò gli attacchi posteriori di entrambe prima che perdessero l'equilibrio e cadessero.

"Ce l'ho fatta! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Ce l'ho fatta!" gridò Santana, incredula.

"_Tu _ce l'hai fatta!" ridacchiò Brittany e, entusiasta tanto quanto Santana, l'abbracciò. Santana cadde nelle braccia dell'altra ragazza e sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi.

Non era l'unica. Quasi troppo velocemente Brittany si ritrasse, turbata da quanto le piacesse stringere Santana. Non appena si spostò, però, se ne pentì.

"Ragazze, venite?" le chiamò Sam dal fondo della seggiovia.

"Certo!" Brittany gli rispose in fretta. "Andiamo."

Due ore dopo Santana aveva consumato la pista da principianti. Potrebbe anche confessare di aver minimizzato le sue capacità un po' più a lungo del dovuto, concedendosi l'opportunità di tenere per mano Brittany il più a lungo possibile.

"Vuoi provare una pista vera?" chiese Brittany. "Sam sta per riportare Alex in albergo perché pensa che sia troppo piccolo per provarla, ma ha detto che noi potremmo fare una discesa."

"Secondo te sono in grado?"

"Non è molto più difficile di questa, andrai benissimo," disse Brittany. "In più, se ne hai bisogno, posso sempre aiutarti a scendere di nuovo," propose sorridendo. Anche a Brittany era piaciuto tenere per mano Santana, anche se non era il modo convenzionale.

"Va bene," sorrise. Le ragazze si spinsero verso la pista.

"Oh no," disse Santana non appena vide la seggiovia. "Davvero _troppo_ alta," scosse la testa.

"Cosa?" Le chiese Brittany.

"No, non posso salire su quell'aggeggio."

"È la stessa cosa su cui eravamo un attimo fa," spiegò Brittany.

"Quell'altra non andava così in alto!" Gridò, indicando col dito la cima della montagna.

"Eddai," Brittany fece il broncio. "Non sarà così tremendo. Devi semplicemente non guardare giù. Ti terrò impegnata, non ti renderai nemmeno conto di essere su una seggiovia." Santana era consapevole che Brittany non intendeva ciò che lei _desiderava_ che intendesse, ma l'offerta l'attraeva lo stesso.

Sospirò. "Va bene."

"Evviva!" strillò Brittany. "Andiamo!" Andarono spingendosi fino alla seggiovia e non appena la panca toccò il sedere di Santana, lei si sentì mancare l'aria.

"È tutto a posto," mormorò Brittany. "È tutto a posto."

Santana guardò fisso davanti a sé, cercando di dimenticare dove si trovava.

"Com'è possibile che questo _non_ ti spaventi?" Santana chiese a Brittany, che era intenta a guardare giù gli sciatori che si lanciavano giù dal pendio.

"Non lo so," alzò le spalle. "Mi piace l'altitudine, e poi è molto bello." Brittany volse lo sguardo alla ragazza, che sembrava tremare.

"Ehi, guardami," le disse. "Guardami. Sono solo pochi minuti, okay?" Santana scosse la testa un po' di volte. "Dai, dammi la mano," aggiunse Brittany, ma si allungò a prenderla da sé, non lasciando scelta all'altra ragazza. Sentendo già la mancanza del loro contatto di prima, Brittany tenne la mano di Santana fra le sue e iniziò a strofinare il pollice sul dorso. Le piaceva il calore corporeo di Santana. Era come se la sua pelle fosse magica: emanava sempre la temperatura perfetta.

Santana non era sicura che la mano di Brittany l'avesse calmata o meno. Era invece abbastanza certa che fosse il motivo che le stava facendo battere forte il cuore. Ad ogni modo, le piaceva. Parecchio.

"A proposito," disse Brittany con voce delicata, osservando le loro mani. "Mi dispiace per, uh, ieri sera," andò avanti, incerta se dovesse spiegare più in dettaglio che cosa voleva dire. "Non era mia intenzione concludere in quel modo, solo che io, scusami."

"Tutto a posto," intervenne Santana. "È colpa mia: non avrei dovuto dire che-"

"No," Brittany la interruppe subito. Le era piaciuto quello che Santana aveva detto. Non aveva fatto che pensarci sopra per tutta la notte. Solo che non sapeva come dirlo. "Non era mia intenzione reagire in quel modo, solo che io, insomma non so cos'è successo."

"Ehi, non preoccuparti per quello," le sorrise Santana.

Brittany apprezzò quanto facile fosse stato: Santana sembrava averla perdonata semplicemente così, l'intera cosa era già dimenticata.

Brittany tornò a guardare la montagna ed entrambe rimasero in silenzio.

"Non stai facendo un gran lavoro per distrarmi," scherzò Santana.

"Ah, scusami!" Brittany si girò subito verso Santana, che le stava sorridendo. La verità però era che avere la propria mano fra quelle di Brittany era una distrazione sufficiente. Più che sufficiente, in realtà. Però aveva voglia di stuzzicarla un altro po'.

"Allora ti piace andare sullo snowboard?" Brittany domandò e immediatamente si sentì in imbarazzo per aver pensato una domanda così banale.

"I tuoi occhi sono meravigliosi," disse Santana in un fiato, incapace di trattenersi oltre.

"Oh, grazie," Brittany arrossì. Si sentì le interiora aggrovigliarsi.

"Scusa, non volevo-" aggiunse subito Santana, temendo di aver oltrepassato di nuovo il limite.

"No," la interruppe Brittany, stringendole la mano. "Nessun problema, te lo assicuro." Santana annuì, domandandosi a che cosa stesse pensando Brittany. Era una persona molto più difficile da leggere di quanto si aspettasse.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" domandò Santana, non riuscendo ad andare avanti senza avere una risposta. Brittany fece cenno di sì con la testa. "Sarò molto diretta con te, okay? E non voglio che tu ti senta in obbligo di rispondere o di rispondere in un certo modo. È solo una domanda."

"Spara," rispose Brittany, un po' nervosa. Il cuore di Santana stava battendo velocissimo. Si domandò se Brittany potesse sentire le sue pulsazioni dalla sua mano, perché – diamine – Santana di certo ci riusciva.

"Da un punto di vista ipotetico," cominciò lentamente Santana, "pensi che sarebbe prima o poi possibile per te, forse, provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno che non fosse un ragazzo?"

"Intendi, tipo, una ragazza?" le chiese Brittany. Per la prima volta in una delle loro conversazioni, nessuna delle due stava interrompendo il contatto visivo.

"Sì, suppongo si possa dire di una ragazza," respirò Santana. "Voglio solo dire, a volte le persone sanno che non starebbero mai una ragazza, ma altre persone non ne sono così sicure. Non devi rispondere se non-"

"Certo," Brittany la interruppe con voce morbida. Si sentì un labbro tremare un poco e pregò che Santana non lo notasse. "Penso che sia assolutamente possibile." Una brivido gelido corse attraverso tutto il corpo di Santana.

"Davvero?" chiese Santana, facendo tutto il possibile perché la domanda non sembrasse troppo personale.

"Sì," confermò Brittany, con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

"Oh!" Esclamò improvvisamente Brittany, interrompendo il loro sguardo: erano quasi al punto di scendere dalla seggiovia. Brittany distolse la sua mano da quella di Santana e sollevò la barra che avevano sul bacino.

"Sei pronta?" chiese Brittany, facendo subito caso a quanto sentisse già fredde le sue mani senza quelle di Santana.

"Sì," disse lei, scivolando giù dalla seggiovia, sensazione che le era piaciuta moltissimo quella mattina. Tuttavia questa volta non era stato così speciale, perché la sua conversazione con Brittany stava già facendola sentire come se stesse galleggiando.


	6. Capitolo 6

"Com'è andata?" chiese il padre di Santana aprendo la porta. Santana era avvolta in un asciugamano, appena uscita dalla doccia.

"Mi sono divertita molto," gli disse Santana, sedendosi sul suo letto enorme. Suo padre la seguì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Sembrano bravi ragazzi," disse riguardo Brittany e Sam. Santana era d'accordo. La maggior parte dei suoi amici che conosceva da sempre non aveva la metà della bontà che aveva riconosciuto in Brittany. Anche in Sam, se è per questo. Brittany aveva uno spirito tale che Santana era sicura che chiunque incontrasse quella ragazza, avrebbe immediatamente sentito che era una persona genuina.

"Com'è andata al corso di spinning?" chiese Santana, cominciando a domandarsi cos'avesse di così importante da dirle da insistere a parlarle mentre era avvolta solo da un asciugamano. Sperò che avesse qualche progetto per la serata, visto che Brittany avrebbe avuto una cena in famiglia. Beh, non solo la sua famiglia, anche quella di Sam, ma Santana provò a non pensarci.

"Bene," le disse. "In realtà benissimo." Santana notò il suo sorriso sciocco e richiamò la sua attenzione.

"Come mai sei così contento?"

"Beh, in realtà, sono qui per questo." Il suo viso cominciò a diventare di un colore più acceso. "Veramente ho conosciuto una donna al corso di spinning..."

"Papà!" urlò Santana, il suo stomaco fece una capriola, "Perché non l'hai detto prima?"

Suo padre non aveva più parlato di donne dalla sua ultima fidanzata, l'unica persona con cui provò seriamente ad uscire dopo il divorzio. Anche se erano stati insieme per un anno o più, Santana sapeva che i sentimenti che provava per lei non erano minimamente paragonabili a quelli che aveva provato per sua madre. Tutti gli altri appuntamenti Antony non li aveva raccontati a Santana, visto che sapeva non sarebbe durata a lungo.

"Sei tornata solo ora," si difese. "Comunque, abbiamo passato la maggior parte della giornata insieme-"

"Come si chiama?" chiese Santana.

"Christine," le rispose.

"Dove l'hai incontrata?"

"A spinning," disse come le aveva già ripetuto cinque volte. "Abbiamo finito col chiacchierare per la maggior parte della lezione, poi mi ha chiesto se volevo prendere un caffè!" la sua voce diventava più alta ad ogni parola.

"E' fantastico," Santana gli sorrise, contenta per suo padre.

"Abbiamo parlato per tutto il pomeriggio. E quando ha sentito che siamo qui solo noi due, ci ha invitati fuori con la sua famiglia stasera."

"Aspetta, cosa?" Santana chiese confusa "Ha una famiglia?"

"No, no," rise lui. "E' single, molto single. Ma è qui con la famiglia della sua migliore amica. L'hanno invitata, visto che è single e vive da sola. Sono come una famiglia, comunque, quindi devono essere molto legati. Si riferisce ai loro figli come se fossero i suoi stessi nipoti."

"Oh," disse Santana meditando su quell'affermazione. Qualcosa di quello che le aveva detto le sembrava familiare, ma non riusciva a individuarlo.

"Quindi vogliamo andare?" Le chiese suo padre lentamente. "Per favore," la supplicò. "Significherebbe molto per me."

"Certo," rispose facendo spallucce. Non che avesse di meglio da fare.

"Grande, grazie! Mezz'ora. Ti vengo a prendere e andiamo al piano di sotto."

"Va bene," gli disse Santana, contenta che suo padre finalmente uscisse dalla sua stanza. Cominciava ad avere un po' freddo.

Santana si vestì, indossando un paio di jeans neri e un maglione lungo grigio, completando il tutto con degli stivali neri. Sperò che chiunque fossero i nipoti di Christine, potessero essere suoi coetanei e soprattutto simpatici.

"Pronta?" Suo padre la chiamò bussando sulla porta. Santana spinse i suoi capelli leggermente arricciati sulle spalle prima di incontrare suo padre.

"Sei molto affascinante, " gli disse sorridente.

"Grazie" rispose lui, aggiustandosi la cintura e assicurandosi che tutti i bottoni fossero al posto giusto. "Tu sei bellissima come sempre," disse guardando sua figlia.

"Ti comporterai bene, vero?" scherzò mentre percorrevano il lungo corridoio che Santana non aveva ancora visto.

"Piantala," fece una smorfia sorridente. "Dannazione," sospirò, osservando l'elegante insegna del ristorante. Sembrava molto più carino di quanto si aspettasse. Quando entrarono, comunque, si rilassò alla vista di altri clienti e camerieri vestiti casual.

"Laggiù," suo padre indicò una donna bionda sorprendentemente carina che era in piedi vicino ad un largo tavolo nel centro della stanza.

Santana non si era accorta del sorriso gentile della donna o degli occhi verde acqua perché il suo sguardo era fisso sull'altro capo del tavolo. Gli occhi di Sam incontrarono quelli di Santana e le sorrise. Questa volta però sembrò più esitante di prima. Il viso di Santana si illuminò quando vide una chioma di familiari capelli biondi girarsi verso di lei.

"Santana!" disse Brittany, chiaramente scioccata di vederla. Santana notò immediatamente quanto fosse carina. Il trucco le conferiva delle guance più rosse, labbra più rosa e occhi più blu, tutto incorniciato dai suoi perfetti capelli lisci: era quasi troppo per lei.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" sorrise.

"Mio padre," rispose Santana annuendo, cercando di spiegarsi.

"Oh! Mia zia Christine! Non ci credo," Brittany rise, mettendo assieme le due cose.

"Santana," disse suo padre, attirando la sua attenzione di nuovo.

"Lei è Christine," disse, e la bionda porse la mano a Santana. Lei gliela strinse e le rivolse un dolce sorriso.

"Piacere di conoscerti," rispose sorridendo.

"Anche per me! Ho sentito un sacco di cose su di te! È bello poter associare un viso ad un nome. Sei bellissima, comunque."

"Oh grazie," Santana sorrise, non sicura di quanto sarebbe stato strano dirle che anche lei lo era.

"Questa è la mia migliore amica, Samantha," sorrise, indicando la madre di Brittany. La donna, altrettanto bionda e bella, sorrise caldamente a Santana e a suo padre. "Sono molto contenta di conoscervi."

Visto che il ristorante era pieno, sarebbe stato difficile per loro alzarsi per salutare Antony e Santana. "Lui è Robert, suo marito," spiegò Christine, indicando il bell'uomo che Santana aveva già riconosciuto. "Come va?" chiese lui ad Antony. "Santana, giusto?" guardò la ragazza. Santana annuì con il capo, sorpresa che conoscesse il suo nome "Ah, com'è andare sullo snowboard?" chiese. "Grazie di aver tenuto compagnia a Brittany," le sorrise.

"E' stato fantastico," gli rispose lei, per niente sorpresa dal suo fare amichevole. Era il padre di Brittany, dopotutto.

"Loro sono gli Evans," disse Christine "Kathy e Mark. Sono gli amici dei Pierce," spiegò. "Loro sono Antony e sua figlia Santana." Tutti li salutarono e Brittany si alzò, chiamando Santana dall'altro capo del tavolo. Spostò la sedia vuota vicino a sé. Guardò suo padre sedersi alla parte opposta del tavolo con gli adulti e passò dietro i fratelli di Sam e Brittany per raggiungerli. La disposizione dei tavoli dava fondamentalmente a Brittany e Sam un po' di privacy, quasi come fosse un vero appuntamento. Forse per questo Sam non sembrò così entusiasta come al solito di vedere Santana.

"Ehi," Brittany le sorrise, eccitata di vederla. Santana scivolò al suo posto e le sorrise di rimando.

"Come va?" disse. "Ehi Sam."

"Ehi," le rivolse un mezzo sorriso. Brittany non lo notò neanche.

"Stai benissimo," le sorrise, notando i boccoli di Santana.

"Sì, anche tu," le disse Santana, non potendo fare a meno di notare quanto Brittany fosse carina. Quando guardò in basso si accorse che stava indossando dei leggings neri. Poteva scommettere che le stessero veramente bene. "Oh, mi piace la tua maglia," le disse. Il maglione largo e bianco aveva piccoli arcobaleni colorati dappertutto.

"Oh grazie!" sorrise "Senti!" Santana rise alla sua eccitazione. Brittany fece scivolare la mano nel braccio del suo maglione e la portò sulla guancia di Santana, passando gentilmente il materiale sul suo viso.

"Wow," rispose Santana sorridendo "E' morbidissimo."

"Lo so!" Brittany era d'accordo, ma non staccò la mano dalla guancia di Santana per alcuni secondi. Le piaceva toccarla. C'era qualcosa che lo rendeva eccitante.

"Allora com'è stato il tuo primo giorno sullo snowboard?" le chiese Sam, cercando chiaramente di aprire una conversazione.

"Molto più divertente di quanto mi aspettassi," ammise. "Però mi fanno malissimo le gambe"

"Sì, succede," rise lui.

"Anche le mie," intervenne Brittany "Immagino che sia perché non andavo sullo snowboard da un bel po'. Mi fanno male anche le spalle. Però non capisco perché."

"Dovresti andare nella vasca idromassaggio dopo, aiuterebbe," suggerì Sam. "Possiamo andarci dopo cena," sorrise.

"Beh, sì, però volevo vedere il film," Brittany mise il broncio.

"Che film?" chiese Santana.

"Up," le rispose sorridendo.

"Il film della Disney?" Brittany si preoccupò improvvisamente che voler vedere quel film facesse di lei una sfigata.

"E' come dicono?" chiese Brittany, cercando di far finta di non saperne molto a riguardo.

"Sì, è molto bello," le rispose Santana.

"Oh," Brittany sospirò, sentendosi stupida per essersi preoccupata. Santana non sembrava una dal giudizio facile, comunque. Tuttavia appariva così forte. Sicuramente più di Brittany. Questo la faceva sentire un po' insicura. Ma poi Santana finiva sempre col dire qualcosa che la metteva completamente a suo agio.

"Dovremmo andarci," suggerì Santana.

"Possiamo andare nella vasca idromassaggio più tardi," propose Sam.

"Sì!" Brittany sorrise. "Possiamo?"

"Per me va bene," annuì Sam. "Se arriva il cameriere, puoi prendermi il filetto? Devo andare in bagno."

"Certo," gli rispose Brittany, "Medio?"

"Sì, grazie," la ringraziò Sam sorridendo, contento che Brittany non avesse dimenticato come gli piaceva la carne.

"Sono così contenta che tu sia venuta," disse Brittany con un sorriso, girandosi verso Santana.

"_Che audace,_ " la prese in giro Santana sogghignando, sentendosi finalmente a suo agio per poter fare battute esplicite.

"Eh?" la guardò Brittany.

"Sai, volevo dire –" provò a pensare come spiegarlo. Era abituata a persone che sapevano cosa intendesse. E' un commento su quello che hai appena detto."

"Ohh," rispose Brittany come una cantilena. "Ha," aggiunse sorridendo, ricordando cosa le aveva detto in precedenza. "Capito. Divertente." A Brittany piaceva quanto Santana fosse tranquilla riguardo ogni aspetto della sua sessualità.

"Ma davvero, sono contenta che tu sia qui, " disse, questa volta il suo meno ampio di prima.

"Che succede?" le chiese Santana.

"Niente," rispose Brittany scuotendo la testa. Si fermò per un minuto prima di tirare fuori la verità. "E' solo che sono molto confusa riguardo i miei sentimenti," confessò Brittany. Non voleva dire _troppo_, ma aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. "Credo che Sam voglia tornare insieme a me, voglio dire, non me l'ha detto direttamente, ma l'ha accennato. Stava cercando di farmi il piedino poco prima che tu arrivassi. Una parte di me vuole capire, provare a farla funzionare, ma non so, non voglio nemmeno che uno dei due soffra. E non voglio che ci vada di mezzo la nostra amicizia."

"Hai parlato con lui di quello che provi?"

"Non ancora," disse Brittany "In parte perché non ne sono sicura. Non sono certa di quello che voglio."

"Beh potresti dirgli proprio questo," le consigliò Santana facendo spallucce. Odiava lo sguardo teso sul viso di Brittany.

"Sì, forse. Sono semplicemente contenta che tu sia qui," le confessò Brittany. "Riesco a smettere di pensarci quando sono con te," Santana sentì un battito nello stomaco.

"Davvero?" Santana prese fiato. Brittany si sentì come se avesse detto troppo, ma non le importò. Lei annuì.

"Allora dovrò starti tra i piedi più spesso."

"Per me va benissimo," disse Brittany sorridendo. "Quindi, ti fanno veramente così male le gambe?"

"_Tantissimo_," rispose Santana ridendo "Non riesco neanche ad immaginare come mi sentirò domani mattina. Le cosce, il sedere. Mi sento come se non avessi mai usato la metà dei miei muscoli in vita mia." Brittany rise.

"Dov'è che ti fa più male?" le chiese Brittany.

"Qui," disse sfrontata Santana, portando la mano sotto il tavolo e posandola delicatamente a metà della coscia di Brittany. Il corpo di Brittany sussultò un po', prima per la sorpresa, poi per la sensazione che la mano di Santana le dava posata in quel punto. Brittany deglutì, il suo corpo immobilizzato.

"Ma penso che la vasca idromassaggio aiuterà," disse Santana, spostando lentamente la mano sulla gamba di Brittany. Brittany sembrava scioccata, così Santana pensò fosse meglio toglierla. Ma a Brittany piaceva. Molto di più del piedino di Sam.

"Anche la mia gamba mi fa male," disse Brittany. Santana la guardò, le sopracciglia inarcate. Brittany portò la mano sotto al tavolo e, non sentendosi abbastanza ardita da toccare la gamba di Santana, le prese la mano. Portò la sua mano in grembo e la posizionò sulla coscia. "Qui," sospirò. Contrariamente dal solito, fu Brittany a far battere velocemente il cuore di Santana. Lei notò il viso di Santana colorarsi di rosso e si compiacque di averla fatta arrossire lei per una volta. Santana lasciò che la sua mano si aprisse in quel punto, le sue dita finirono all'interno della coscia di Brittany.

"Ti senti meglio ora?" le chiese Santana, dando alla gamba di Brittany una piccola stretta.

"Un po'," rispose Brittany sorridendo, desiderando che Santana non interrompesse il contatto. I leggings erano così sottili che sembrava che la sua mano fosse direttamente sulla pelle. Riusciva a sentire ogni lieve movimento che faceva.

"Sei dura?" le chiese Santana.

"_Audace_," disse Brittany ridendo.

"Ha _ha_" rispose Santana "Intendo se i tuoi muscoli sono rigidi. _Touché_, comunque."

"Un po'," disse Brittany, ancora ridendo. Santana diede alla sua gamba una stretta affettuosa, abbastanza forte da suscitare un piccolo "oh" da Brittany. Questo non la fece smettere di ridere, comunque.

"Cosa c'è di così tanto divertente?" chiese Sam, scivolando sulla sedia.

"Niente," replicò Brittany allarmata.

"Non è ancora arrivato il cameriere?" domandò Sam, guardando il menù.

"No, non ancora," gli disse Santana con calma, senza togliere la mano dalla gamba di Brittany.

"Bene, non credo di volere più il filetto." Mentre Sam guardava ancora una volta il menù, Santana cominciò a massaggiare dolcemente la sua coscia. Brittany sentì ondate di calore scorrere velocemente ad ogni suo tocco. La sua mano sembrava andare in fiamme.

La cena proseguì, con Sam che raccontava storie di Alex sulle piste. Ma Brittany non ne aveva sentita neanche una. Era troppo concentrata sul tocco di Santana, la sua mano si spingeva sempre più in là, finchè non arrivò il cibo. Brittany non aveva voglia di mangiare, comunque. Voleva sentire le unghie di Santana strisciare sulla sua gamba, le sue dita scavare dolcemente nella sua pelle.

Santana non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo. Brittany voleva che la toccasse. Non era successo solo nella sua immaginazione. Santana aveva toccato un sacco di ragazze così, ma di solito erano in circostanze differenti – senza pantaloni e con dei baci. Questo portò Santana a pensare di baciare Brittany e la fece sudare. Tutto riguardo a lei, dal suo sangue al suo respiro, era attraente.

"Cavolo," disse Brittany quando finì la bistecca, ritornando alla realtà. "Il film inizia tra dieci minuti."

"Ehi papà," Sam guardò oltre il fratellino e la sorella che stavano colorando un libro e cercò di attirare l'attenzione del padre. "Ti dispiace se usciamo un attimo prima per vedere il film?"

"Solo se portate i nanetti con voi," disse il padre.

"Affare fatto," acconsentì Sam, alzandosi dal tavolo. Il fratellino e la sorellina saltarono dalla sedia, così fece anche Lincoln. Brittany e Santana li seguirono.

Quando arrivarono nella sala proiezioni, che Santana si sorprese a constatare che fosse praticamente uguale ad un cinema, il gruppo si mise nella fila in fondo, l'unica con abbastanza sedie per tutti. Brittany si sedette fra Sam e Santana e i tre bimbi scivolarono nella sedie di fianco a Sam.

Una volta che il film iniziò e le luci si spensero, gli occhi di Brittany cominciarono a vagare sul grembo di Santana. Guardò la sua mano e le sue gambe. Non era sicura di quello che voleva. Voleva la sua mano di nuovo su di lei, ma voleva anche stringergliela. Fu quando sentì il braccio di Sam estendersi lievemente dietro alla sedia che fu costretta ad alzare lo sguardo da Santana. Lo osservò. Stava continuando a guardare lo schermo, entrambe le braccia stese ai lati. Fu difficile per Brittany dire se stesse provando a fare una mossa. Sam aveva sempre dei problemi a star fermo quando era seduto. Anche quando era seduto da solo sul divano, distendeva le braccia come se volesse appoggiarle attorno ad una ragazza a fianco. Tuttavia, questo scatenò i pensieri di Brittany. Santana la guardò e notò la sua espressione.

"Tutto okay?" le sussurrò Santana nell'orecchio, decisamente consapevole delle braccia di Sam dietro di lei. Brittany si girò verso Santana. Senza pensarci troppo, alzò la mano e l'appoggiò in grembo a Santana. Santana le prese la mano, proprio come Brittany aveva sperato, e le sorrise. Brittany si rilassò ulteriormente quando le dita di Santana cominciarono a solleticarla. Brittany aveva sperato che il tocco di Santana liberasse la sua mente, e aveva ragione.

Infine, Santana le arrotolò la manica e lasciò che le sue unghie scivolassero delicatamente sul suo braccio, avanti ed indietro. Santana amava quel gesto quando la sua ex ragazza lo faceva a lei, e dal sorriso di Brittany, sembrava che le piacesse. Brittany lo stava decisamente adorando, tanto che quando il braccio di Sam si tolse dalla sedia e si andò ad appoggiare sulle sue spalle, Brittany ne fu per niente distratta. Era perfettamente soddisfatta grazie al mix di Santana che le faceva i grattini sul braccio e il film della Disney proiettato sullo schermo. In più, non è che le dispiacessero le coccole di Sam. Brittany adorava le coccole, più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Soltanto non voleva che lui fraintendesse le loro effusioni. In realtà in quel momento non era concentrata su quello, ma solamente su cosa stava succedendo con Santana.

Presto la luce fu riaccesa, però, e il braccio di Brittany sfuggì istintivamente dalla presa di Santana. Quando guardò Santana, quasi a scusarsi con lo sguardo, riuscì a scorgervi il perdono, ma anche un po' di delusione. Santana capì, comunque. Davvero. Brittany era probabilmente confusa. E anche se non lo fosse stata, immaginava sarebbe stato un po' strano per Sam vedere loro due in quel modo. Santana sapeva che la loro situazione non era delle migliori in quel momento. In più, se quella era la prima volta in cui Brittany flirtava con una ragazza, non sarebbe stata così sorpresa che la cosa la mettesse un po' in agitazione.

"Siete ancora sveglie per una nuotata?" chiese Sam a Brittany alzandosi dalla sua sedia. Alex saltò sulla schiena del fratello.

"Io voglio venire!" lo chiamò Kate dietro Alex.

"E' un po' tardi," le disse Sam.

"Solo per un pochino, per favore?" gli rispose Kate mettendo il broncio.

"Okay, ne parleremo con mamma," le replicò sorridendo, iniziando ad uscire dalla fila.

Brittany si girò verso Santana, urtandola appena. "Oh, scusa," disse facendo una risatina.

"Vieni in piscina?" le chiese Brittany speranzosa "C'è una vasca idromassaggio enorme!"

Gli occhi di Santana guardarono il corpo di Brittany da capo a fondo. "Ti metterai il costume?" Santana glielo chiese anche se conosceva già la risposta. Tuttavia, Brittany arrossì in quel modo che Santana cominciava ad adorare. Brittany si guardò le mani, un sorriso timido che cresceva sulle sue labbra.

"Sì," sussurrò Brittany parecchio imbarazzata.

"Allora ci sarò," confermò Santana sogghignando mentre Brittany si girava, correndo al piano di sopra per tirar fuori il bikini più attraente che avesse.

* * *

_**Buona Pasqua a tutte e mi raccomando... lasciate una review! Ci motivano ad andare avanti e ci fanno molto piacere.**_


	7. Capitolo 7

Il tempo di ritornare alla sua stanza e Santana era già senza fiato e assolutamente agitata. Brittany e lei avevano portato il loro flirtare ad un livello superiore. Beh, forse Santana non aveva fatto niente di diverso dal solito, ma ora Brittany stava davvero ricambiando. Poco prima era successo molto di più di quanto Santana si aspettasse, ma – di nuovo – Santana aveva flirtato decisamente più del solito. Anche soltanto ripensare alla mano appoggiata sulla coscia di Brittany sotto al tavolo di nascosto la faceva avvampare. Non era in grado di dire se Brittany l'avesse effettivamente apprezzato o no, poiché era rimasta tranquilla per la maggior parte della cena, ma Santana non era riuscita a levarle la mano di dosso. E poi durante il film, quando il braccio di Brittany era letteralmente caduto sul grembo di Santana, lei non avrebbe potuto essere più felice. Era la prima volta che Santana aveva sentito che Brittany si stava veramente mettendo in gioco.

Adesso, mentre si infilava il suo semplice bikini nero, non poteva fare a meno di essere un po' in ansia. Dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto, era, a dirla schiettamente, arrapata. Era preoccupata, anche. Non era certa di quanto si sarebbe potuta controllare. Una piccola parte di lei si augurava segretamente che il corpo di Brittany non fosse niente di speciale. Era conscia che, se Brittany fosse stata sexy anche solo la metà di quanto Santana si aspettava, sarebbe stato davvero difficile per Santana non provarci. Tutto questo la rendeva super-ansiosa, perché sapeva che affrettare troppo le cose avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto.

Santana si guardò un'ultima volta allo specchio prima di mettersi una canotta bianca larga e di dirigersi al piano di sotto.

Le ci volle un po' più di tempo del previsto per trovare la particolare stanza che Brittany le aveva descritto, dato che c'erano varie piscine nel resort. Sgranò gli occhi quando, alla fine, capitò nella stanza giusta: il soffitto era completamente fatto di vetro, offrendole una vista perfetta della notte stellata. Ancora più impressionante, tuttavia, era l'effettiva dimensione della vasca idromassaggio. Avrebbe potuto giurare che fosse addirittura una piscina. Forse era un poco più piccola di una piscina, ma non era la solita vasca rotonda che si aspettava. In fondo alla stanza ce n'era una piccola e quadrata con delle panche su tre lati; però sul quarto, quello di fronte al quale si trovava Santana, l'acqua fluiva in un rettangolo un po' più grande, innalzandosi al livello della parte bassa di una piscina. Non era esageratamente grande, ma era molto più grande di qualsiasi idromassaggio che Santana avesse mai visto.

"Ehi!" la richiamò Sam dall'angolo della stanza, tenendo Alex sulle sue spalle. Santana era stata così distratta dall'ambiente da non accorgersi nemmeno di lui.

"È meraviglioso," gli disse Santana.

"Vero," rise lui. "Non ho mai visto una vasca idromassaggio così grande!"

"Avevo il dubbio che fosse una piscina," gli confessò.

"Anch'io," concordò, mentre Santana cominciò ad avvicinarglisi nell'angolo. Alcune sedie sdraio erano allineate lì e Sam stava seduto su una di quelle.

"Brit è appena andata a prendere degli asciugamani," le disse Sam. "Tornerà subito." Santana annuì.

"Mi piace la tua maglia," le disse Kate, desiderando solo un motivo per parlare con la ragazza più grande. Avrebbe sempre voluto avere una sorella maggiore, ecco perché voleva così tanto bene a Brittany.

"Grazie," Santana sorrise alla mini versione femminile di Sam di 9 anni. "Quel costume è davvero carino!" La bambina bionda diede uno sguardo al proprio costume blu e rosa e fece un gran sorriso, imbarazzata.

"Possiamo entrare in acqua adesso?" implorò Alex quando Sam lo mise a terra.

"Va bene, va bene," rise Sam, tenendo i bambini per mano e incamminandosi verso la piscina. Santana si voltò a guardare quando il piccolo mise l'alluce nell'acqua per ritrarlo immediatamente con un piccolo "Ahia!"

"Te l'avevo detto che era calda!" gli gridò dietro Kate, correndo verso il bordo.

"Ehi, vai piano," la richiamò Sam. Lei annuì e rallentò fino a camminare. Non appena raggiunse il bordo, Kate immerse lentamente il corpo nell'acqua, ridacchiando nel frattempo. Santana rise nel vedere la bambina tentare di sedersi su un gradino e finire con la testa sott'acqua. Si tirò su velocemente e si sistemò seduta sulle ginocchia. Sam seguì sua sorella in acqua e tese le braccia perché vi saltasse Alex.

"Ho portato gli asciugamani!" chiamò Brittany, facendo girare verso di lei tutti i presenti nella stanza.

Santana spalancò la bocca non appena la vide nel suo costume con una fascia rosa chiaro e slip turchesi. Diede un'occhiata al suo corpo perfetto e scosse la testa.

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo," mormorò a voce così bassa da sentirsi solo lei. Brittany aveva un aspetto assolutamente perfetto. Persino meglio di quanto Santana avesse immaginato. Aveva _gli addominali_, Cristo. Il suo petto, le sue gambe, la sua pancia. Ogni cosa di lei metteva Santana in agitazione.

"Ehi," le sorrise Brittany, avvicinandosi. Buttò gli asciugamani su una sdraio.

"Ciao," anche Santana le rivolse un sorriso. "Mi piace il tuo costume da bagno," le disse, riuscendo velocemente a frenare la lingua dal fare un commento sul suo corpo.

"Ah, grazie," Brittany sorrise ancora e camminò verso l'idromassaggio. "Vieni?" domandò a Santana mentre si immergeva in acqua proprio accanto a Sam. Brittany si accertò di scegliere il posto che lasciava comunque a Santana la possibilità di sedersi di fianco a lei.

I pensieri di Sam non erano molto dissimili da quelli Santana. Gli era mancata Brittany, tutto di lei. Ma fino a quel momento non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancato il suo corpo.

Ad essere sinceri, anche a Brittany piaceva il corpo di Sam. A chi non sarebbe piaciuto? Era solido come la pietra. Ma non appena Santana si sfilò la sua canotta, la mente di Brittany si ritrovò _ovunque_ fuorché sul corpo di Sam. Quando Santana si voltò verso Brittany, già in acqua, si sentì sollevata nel constatare di non essere l'unica a sembrare in imbarazzo.

Mentre Santana si abbassava nella vasca, con l'acqua calda che lentamente la circondava, Brittany cercò di trattenere i propri occhi dal vagare sulla ragazza accanto a lei. Santana era grata che i getti d'acqua fossero accesi, non per via della bella sensazione, ma perché le bolle d'acqua oscuravano la visione della maggior parte del corpo di Brittany al suo fianco. Non sarebbe stata in grado di guardarla, standole così vicino, ma senza poterci fare niente.

"Guardate quanto a lungo riesco a trattenere il respiro!" li richiamò Alex, catturando l'attenzione di tutti prima di immergere la testa sott'acqua per otto miseri secondi.

"Alex," rise Sam appena si immerse. Quando tornò fuori dall'acqua, Sam gli spiegò: "Ehi, non andare sotto a lungo, capito? Le sostanze chimiche sono forti, questa non è una piscina."

"Ma sembra una piscina," obiettò Alex.

"Non _sembra_ una piscina," gli disse Kate con tono sicuro. Brittany fece una risatina e anche Santana rise.

"Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli," disse Alex a Santana. Sam si mise una mano in faccia, un po' imbarazzato dal suo fratellino.

"Ti ringrazio," gli rispose Santana con voce dolce, toccando delicatamente i suoi capelli leggermente mossi. "A me piacciono i tuoi," sorrise. Il bambino biondo fece un sorrisetto imbarazzato, coprendosi i capelli con le mani. "Saresti _super carino_ con una cresta," gli disse. Lui la guardò confuso, non sapendo cosa fosse una "cresta".

"No, niente cresta," Sam scosse la testa.

"Vieni qua," disse ridendo Santana al bambino, facendogli un cenno. Alex le nuotò vicino, dato che era troppo basso per camminare, e si aggrappò con le mani alle ginocchia di Santana. "Oh, ciao," gli sussurrò lei quando il bambino le si piazzò proprio in grembo. Sam e Brittany ridacchiarono, mentre Kate guardava attentamente.

"Alcuni calciatori fighi tengono i capelli in questo modo," Santana gli spiegò mentre si bagnava le mani e iniziava a spingere verso l'alto e in mezzo alla testa i capelli di Alex che stavano ai lati.

"Io gioco a calcio!" Alex le rivolse un gran sorriso. Brittany fece una risatina, ma si chiese se Santana pensasse veramente che quei tizi fossero attraenti.

"Davvero?" disse Santana ridendo. "Allora sarai perfetto!" Quando finì di sistemargli i capelli, lo mise in piedi sul sedile. Gli indicò di fronte a lui una finestra che, a causa della luce, faceva da specchio.

"Wow!" strillò Alex guardando il suo nuovo aspetto, da figo. "Sam! Guardami!"

"Stai benissimo, piccoletto," gli sorrise. "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che le creste non fossero sempre da scemi?" aggiunse ridendo.

"Mi piace un sacco," intervenne Brittany.

"Grazie, Sana!" disse Alex, gettando le sue braccine intorno al collo di Santana. Tutti e tre risero al tentativo molto carino di Alex di pronunciare il suo nome, mentre Kate tirò Santana per il braccio che aveva libero.

"Puoi farmi?" domandò la ragazzina.

"_Che audace_," respirò Brittany nell'orecchio di Santana. Lei, scioccata, si girò verso Brittany, mordendosi il labbro per frenare una risata. Allora la gamba nuda di Brittany si strofinò non-del-tutto-innocentemente contro quella di Santana, facendole contrarre la muscolatura. Lei si fermò, si riconcentrò su Kate e sorrise alla bambina.

"Non ti posso fare una cresta, ma suppongo di poterti fare una treccia, se vuoi?" le propose Santana.

"Sì per favore!" disse sorridendo Kate.

Mentre Santana iniziava a passare le dita fra i capelli di Kate, Brittany non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Era un lato nuovo di Santana, che Brittany non aveva ancora visto: era davvero dolce coi bambini, che finivano per gravitarle intorno. Sembrava anche del tutto naturale. Brittany si rese conto che si trattava semplicemente di un lato di Santana che non aveva ancora visto, ma sapeva che era solo uno dei tanti. Voleva conoscere più lati di lei, lati che in pochi potevano vedere. Non solo la Santana sfrontata, sicura di sé che aveva potuto conoscere quella settimana, ma anche il lato vulnerabile. Quello sciocco. Quello timido. Quello passionale. Quello di chi-ha-dormito-solo-tre-ore. Quello della Santana che balla. Che ride-così-tanto-da-piangere. Che piange-così-forte-che-ride. Voleva vederli tutti. Santana sembrava un incessante mistero. Ogni volta che pensi di essere sul punto di risolvere il mistero, compare una nuova traccia o una prova che distrugge completamente la tua percezione.

"Brit," la richiamò Sam interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. "La tua spalla è tutta rossa." Brittany abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua spalla sinistra, rossa e leggermente gonfia.

"Già," alzò le spalle, ma non appena lo fece, fece una piccola smorfia.

"Va tutto bene?" le domandò, preoccupato. Il viso di Brittany mostrò la risposta, però.

"Non so perché faccia così male. Non mi ricordo di essere caduta o qualcosa del genere," gli disse.

"È l'osso? O il muscolo?"

"Non è l'osso," scosse la testa.

"Dai, vieni qui," le disse, poggiando le mani sulla schiena di Brittany. Lei, che sentiva davvero dolore, lo assecondò e si alzò in piedi davanti a lui. Sam iniziò a massaggiarle dolcemente le spalle, attento a non porre troppa pressione sul suo muscolo contratto.

"Va bene così?" le chiese.

"Sì," mormorò lei, con gli occhi chiusi. Qualunque cosa lui stesse facendo era così piacevole per la sua spalla, che si dimenticò di tutto ciò che stava succedendo intorno, inclusa la ragazza in bikini di fianco a lei.

Mentre finiva la treccia di Kate, Santana osservò Sam appoggiare le mani sulla schiena di Brittany. Lui sembrava innocente, sembrava onestamente solo aiutando la sua amica che aveva una contrattura. Tuttavia Santana sapeva che non gli stava _dispiacendo_ e, a giudicare dall'espressione sul volto di Brittany, nemmeno a lei.

"Tutto a posto," disse Santana a Kate, che balzò a guardarsi nel riflesso della finestra. La ragazzina sorrise nel vedersi. "Ti piace?" le chiese Santana. La bambina annuì velocemente un po' di volte, aggiungendo "grazie," prima di nuotare dall'altra parte.

"Oh!" sorrise Brittany aprendo gli occhi. "Sei proprio carina!" aggiunse.

"Grazie," mormorò Kate.

"Posso andare laggiù?" domandò Alex indicando la parte più ampia della vasca idromassaggio.

"Solo per un istante," gli rispose Sam. "È tardi, avevo detto a mamma che vi avrei riportati su per quest'ora. Andateci per un attimo, poi dobbiamo tornare su."

Santana s'illuminò in volto al pensiero di rimanere da sola con Brittany.

"Ti ringrazio per essere stata così gentile con loro," disse Sam rivolgendosi a Santana e continuando a massaggiare le spalle di Brittany. Spostò la mano dalla spalla destra, così da poter concentrare entrambe le mani sulla spalla sinistra, dolorante.

"Ahi," sussurrò Brittany.

"Scusa!" le disse in fretta, accorgendosi di aver esercitato troppa pressione.

"Non fa niente," gli rispose, riconoscente perché almeno Sam stava cercando di rendersi utile. "Ah!" improvvisamente Brittany si ricordò. "Ho sentito che la discoteca è aperta domani sera, o forse era la sera dopo. Ma presto sarà aperta, così potrete vederla!"

"Bello!" Sam fece un gran sorriso. Santana, di nuovo, osservò il corpo di Brittany, ora al di sopra del livello dell'acqua, e se la immaginò a ballare. Cercò subito di levarsi di testa il pensiero, col cervello che le diceva di frenare i bollenti spiriti.

"Alex, Alex fai attenzione!" Sam si fermò di colpo, togliendo le mani da Brittany. Suo fratello stava cercando di arrampicarsi fuori dalla vasca idromassaggio, forse per potercisi poi tuffare dentro. "Lascia che ti aiuti!" gli disse Sam, camminando nell'acqua quanto più velocemente riusciva. Alex si fermò e lasciò che suo fratello lo issasse sul bordo. "Scusa piccolo," gli disse quando Alex gli lanciò uno sguardo sconfitto. "Non volevo che ti spaccassi la testa!" sospirò Sam quando il labbro di Alex cominciò a tremolare. "Penso sia ora che andiamo a letto." Alex incrociò le braccia, ma non fece obiezioni. "Kate," chiamò Sam, "vieni e prendi un asciugamano. Tempo di andare a nanna."

"Va bene," lei era d'accordo. Santana fece caso a quanto la bambina si comportasse bene. A nove anni Santana di sicuro avrebbe fatto i capricci.

"Scusateci ragazze," disse Sam a Brittany e Santana. "Qualcuno è stanco," aggiunse indicando Alex.

"Io no!" si difese Alex.

"Non tu, io," cercò di ritrattare Sam. Prese in braccio il fratellino e Kate per la mano, dirigendosi verso la porta tutti avvolti da asciugamani. "Ci vediamo domani."

"Ciao Sam," lo salutarono le ragazze all'unisono. Non appena Sam uscì dalla stanza, Brittany si risedette sulla panca, assicurandosi di mettersi a distanza di tocco da Santana. Raggiunse il suo obiettivo: sedendosi premette una gamba sul lato di quella di Santana.

"Non sono mai stata qui dentro da sola," ammise.

"Non sei da sola," la corresse Santana.

"Lo so, intendevo che non sono mai stata qui senza degli estranei."

"Non sono un'estranea?" chiese Santana.

"Un pochino," scherzò Brittany. Ma era seria: non sapeva poi _molto_ di lei, però allo stesso tempo una strana parte di lei sentiva come se l'avesse conosciuta per anni. "Ad esempio, non sapevo che fossi così brava coi bambini."

"Non ti avevo detto che sono una maga con i bambini?"

"No," Brittany rise piano.

"Oh beh, sì," disse Santana facendo una pausa. "No, mi piacciono i bambini. Sono semplici. Non rendono le cose complicate."

"Già," concordò Brittany. "Hai già avuto modo di passare del tempo con Lincoln?"

"Non ancora."

"Secondo me gli piaceresti molto," ammise Brittany, augurandosi segretamente che Lincoln potesse avere la possibilità di conoscerla. Santana le sorrise prima di notare la spalla gonfia.

"Cristo, la tua spalla," disse sollevando la mano dall'acqua e posandola gentilmente sulla sua pelle. Brittany per poco non ebbe dei brividi al contatto. "Stai bene?"

"Sì, fa solo un po' male," rispose.

"Vuoi che ti…" Santana non concluse la frase, dando però una strizzatina leggera alla spalla di Brittany per far capire cosa le stava proponendo.

"Non sei obbligata," le disse Brittany.

"No, nessun problema, vieni qui." Brittany sorrise, prima alla generosità della ragazza, poi all'idea delle sue mani sulla propria schiena. Si alzò di fronte a Santana, che era ancora seduta sulla panca nell'acqua e allungava le mani per toccarle le spalle. Le strinse piano un po' di volte e domandò: "troppo forte?"

"No, è perfetto," sospirò Brittany, sentendo già sollievo nella spalla. "E poi, audace," sorrise.

"Ho creato un mostro," Santana si mise a ridere e Brittany si unì a lei. Passarono alcuni minuti tranquilli con Santana che premeva delicatamente i muscoli delle spalle di Brittany. Le sue braccia stavano iniziando a stancarsi e lei desiderava di più.

"Sarebbe più comodo se ti sedessi," le suggerì Santana.

"Sì, va bene," annuì Brittany.

"Qui," disse Santana, aprendo le gambe abbastanza da lasciare a Brittany spazio a sufficienza per sedercisi in mezzo. Tirò gentilmente le spalle dell'altra ragazza per farle capire che andava bene.

"Sei sicura?" domandò Brittany, con la voce che tradiva un po' di agitazione. "Sì," la assecondò, quando Santana la tirò leggermente di nuovo. Si sedette sul bordo della panca, così non si stavano toccando più del lieve sfioramento dei suoi fianchi contro le cosce di Santana, e ovviamente le mani di Santana sulla sua schiena. Santana voleva chiudere il divario fra di loro e premere la sua pancia contro la schiena della ragazza, ma sapeva che avrebbe potuto spaventarla. Le sue mani rallentarono, allontanandosi dalle spalle e muovendosi su e giù lungo la schiena. Brittany si sentì in colpa, dato che era solo la sua spalla ad essere dolorante, ma le mani di Santana sulla sua pelle erano troppo piacevoli per fermarle.

"Ho una domanda," mormorò Brittany in un respiro.

"Hm?" chiese Santana, concentrandosi sulla sensazione della pelle di Brittany. Anche se aveva le mani bagnate, sapeva che Brittany aveva la pelle più morbida che avesse mai toccato.

"Pensi davvero che quei calciatori siano fighi? Quelli con la cresta?"

"Cosa vuoi dire?" a Santana scappò una risata leggera. "Tipo, se stavo mentendo o se davvero penso che siano fighi?"

"Voglio dire, sei, uh, attratta da loro?" riprovò Brittany.

"Ah," sospirò Santana. "Intendi perché sono lesbica."

"No! Volevo solo-"

"No," Santana rise piano, "Sto scherzando. Tutto a posto. Posso ancora dire se un ragazzo è attraente, esattamente come le ragazze etero possono dire se una ragazza è attraente," Santana fece questo esempio, prestando attenzione a non inserire Brittany fra le etero. "Non sono attratta da loro, però: la differenza è quella."

"Oh," Brittany sospirò e la sua mente prese il volo. Forse si trattava di quello. Forse, semplicemente, si rendeva conto che Santana era molto attraente. Perché lo era. Probabilmente Santana era la ragazza più attraente che Brittany avesse mai incontrato. Forse si trattava solo di quello, semplicemente riconoscere che fosse attraente. Non significava che _fosse attratta_ da lei, giusto?

Ma il desiderio di scivolare un po' più indietro e contro Santana non sparì e, alla fine, cedette. Le gambe di Santana si contrassero quando Brittany spostò la schiena verso di lei, a premere contro il petto di Santana. Brittany seppe subito che le piaceva il corpo di Santana contro il suo. Forse più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

"Come va la tua spalla?" sussurrò Santana, soprattutto perché stava proprio faticando a tirar fuori le parole.

"Va meglio, grazie," le sorrise. "Non sei tenuta a farlo," aggiunse.

"No, mi piace," disse Santana, facendosi ancora più vicina all'altra ragazza. La sua testa stava sopra alla spalla destra di Brittany.

"Anche a me," ammise Brittany.

"Davvero?" chiese Santana, il suo caldo respiro che scivolava giù per il collo di Brittany, causandole la pelle d'oca lungo la schiena. "Non ho avuto l'occasione di dirtelo prima," disse con dolcezza Santana, spostando le mani più in basso sulla schiena. Iniziò a massaggiarla con i pollici appena sotto la fascia del costume, le altre dita appoggiate sul davanti. "Hai un corpo pazzesco. Dev'essere tutto quel ballare," aggiunse, cercando di mantenere il suo commento _almeno un po'_ amichevole.

"Grazie," rispose Brittany in un fiato, sentendo il calore salirle in volto. Voleva dirle quanto splendido fosse anche il suo corpo, ma era stata a stento in grado di tirar fuori quel "grazie".

Il tocco di Santana divenne un po' più morbido e molto più audace. Stava facendo tutto il possibile per impedire alle sue labbra di atterrare sul collo della ragazza, ma sembrava impossibile. Toccarla in quel modo, col corpo seminudo premuto sul suo, flirtando. Era davvero troppo. All'improvviso perse tutto il controllo di sé e le sue labbra si diressero dritte verso il punto in cui il collo di Brittany si congiungeva con le spalle. Le sue labbra lo sfiorarono e lo stomaco di Santana fece un balzo.

Brittany rimase senza fiato e tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni svanì immediatamente. Santana l'aveva davvero… _baciata_? Quasi subito, Santana staccò le labbra dalla sua pelle, spostando la testa dal suo collo. Le mani scivolarono via dalla sua schiena lentamente.

"Io… scusami," Santana scosse la testa, sotto shock per quello che aveva appena fatto _e anche_ per l'essersi scusata. "Non volevo…"

"Va tutto bene," rispose Brittany subito. Poteva ancora sentire le labbra sul suo collo, il posto in cui preferiva essere baciata. Non era in grado di spiegare perché il suo cuore battesse così velocemente, più di quanto avesse mai fatto, o perché – lo poteva giurare – le sue mani stessero sudando benché sott'acqua, oppure l'insieme di panico e calma che stava sentendo.

"Scusami," mormorò di nuovo Santana, in imbarazzo e arrabbiata con se stessa. Forse aveva rovinato tutto.

"Ehi, basta," disse Brittany, alzandosi e voltandosi verso Santana. "Va tutto bene, te lo assicuro." L'istante stesso in cui staccò il corpo da quello di Santana, si accorse di quanto le mancasse già. Voleva tornare a sedersi e rimettersi appoggiata a lei. "È stato- è stato piacevole," balbettò, concedendosi di essere onesta con Santana e con se stessa.

"Sì?" le chiese Santana, tirando un sospiro di sollievo mentre guardava un'imbarazzata Brittany. Era il suo lato che preferiva, pensò fra sé e sé. Era il lato che faceva arrossire Brittany quando qualcosa le piaceva ma non era sicura che fosse appropriato che le piacesse.

Appena Brittany si rese conto del modo in cui poteva essere interpretato ciò che aveva detto, entrò nel panico.

"Facciamo un gioco," disse impulsivamente pentendosene subito.

"Un gioco?" domandò Santana, confusa.

"Sì, dai," le rispose Brittany incamminandosi verso la parte più ampia della vasca.

"Quale gioco?" domandò di nuovo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Brittany rispose col primo gioco acquatico che le venne in mente: "Marco Polo."

"Solo in due?" chiese Santana, confusa. Ma Brittany non aveva _appena_ ammesso che le era piaciuto quello che era successo?

"Sì, ci gioco sempre in due," mentì Brittany.

"Come vuoi," Santana scrollò le spalle, accettando di fare qualunque cosa lei desiderasse. Dopotutto l'aveva in pratica appena assalita con le labbra, quindi qualunque cosa avesse voluto, Santana si sarebbe adeguata.

Camminarono fino a dove lo specchio d'acqua era più ampio e Brittany si sentiva sempre più scema. Chi gioca a Marco Polo in due? Perché non era mai capace di pensare a qualcosa di scaltro da dire? Faceva sempre così e la cosa la frustrava a non finire. Però voleva ringraziare Santana per prestarcisi, facendola sentire molto meno scema di quanto di norma si sentisse quando faceva una cosa del genere.

"Cavolo, sto andando a fuoco," mormorò fra sé e sé e riferendosi all'acqua ancora bollente che anzi sembrava diventare persino più calda nel lato laddove era più profonda.

"Sì, decisamente," Santana le lanciò un sorrisetto, flirtando. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Brittany scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa, per niente turbata dal suo essere senza filtro. Era sorprendente quanto sembrasse calma in quel momento, in confronto ad appena mezzo minuto prima.

"Comincio io," disse Brittany, decidendo che fosse giusto così, visto che l'idea scema era stata sua. Avrebbe potuto restarsene seduta a farsi massaggiare la schiena da Santana. Magari guadagnandoci anche un po' di baci sul collo, in più.

Santana annuì e Brittany s'immerse nell'acqua, contando fino a 10. Questo Santana non se lo aspettava, che andasse sott'acqua, ma non appena si rese conto che Brittany le stava dando la possibilità di spostarsi, tutto acquistò senso. Santana arretrò in un angolo lontano e poco dopo Brittany riemerse dall'acqua. Santana avrebbe giurato che osservarla sollevarsi dall'acqua con grazia sembrava una scena da un cavolo di film.

"Marco," chiamò Brittany col sorriso sulle labbra.

"Polo," le rispose Santana senza muoversi. Brittany fece un passo verso di lei.

"Marco," ripeté.

"Polo," disse ancora Santana. Mentre la ragazza faceva un altro passo nella sua direzione, Santana diede un lungo sguardo al suo corpo. Forse il giochino non era stata una cattiva idea, pensò, avendo finalmente il tempo di squadrarle la metà superiore del corpo senza timore di essere vista o interrotta da qualcuno.

"Marco," ripeté ancora Brittany, avvicinandosi all'angolo di Santana.

"Polo," rispose Santana a voce più bassa. Sapeva che in teoria si sarebbe dovuta spostare, ma mentre le si avvicinava la ragazza, ebbe un'altra idea.

"Marco," disse Brittany, confusa sul perché l'altra voce non sembrava spostarsi molto o per niente.

Santana fece un passo nella sua direzione: "Polo".

Brittany sentì che la voce era più vicina di prima. "Marco," provò di nuovo.

"Polo," sussurrò Santana, a solo un paio di passi da lei. Brittany sorrise, pensando di averla quasi presa.

"Marco," disse Brittany un'ultima volta. Fece un altro passo in avanti aspettando una risposta, ma non ne ebbe. Al suo posto, sentì una lieve corrente d'acqua sfiorarle la vita. Poi sentì due braccia posarsi delicatamente sulle sue spalle. Santana era conscia di star facendo una cosa temeraria, ma qualcosa nella reazione calma che Brittany aveva avuto prima le suggeriva che poteva. Certo, Brittany era immobile, ma non era un immobile _negativo_. Lentamente Santana le cinse i fianchi con le gambe, facendosi praticamente sorreggere da lei nell'acqua.

Brittany tenne gli occhi ben chiusi. Quando Santana si rese conto di cosa stava facendo, prese a batterle forte il cuore. Non era sicura di che cosa l'avesse spinta a farlo, se non la sua attrazione incontrollabile per quella ragazza. Non era la prima volta che era stata attratta da qualcuna, ma non si ricordava di aver mai fatto nulla di così avventato, soprattutto con qualcuna di cui non sapeva neppure se le piacessero le ragazze. Diede un'occhiata al volto di Brittany. Non appena lo sguardo le si bloccò sulle sue labbra, rimase senza fiato.

"Polo," disse in un respiro.

Lentamente Brittany schiuse gli occhi, scioccata nel vedere quanto vicino al suo fosse il viso di Santana. Incapace di tenere a freno le mani, le appoggiò sulle cosce di Santana, che erano avvinghiate intorno alla sua vita. Santana sorrise un poco, felice nel non vederla turbata in senso cattivo.

Gli occhi di Brittany catturarono i suoi, in modo dolce e invitante, poi scesero sulle sue labbra. Le labbra di Santana erano così piene, così baciabili… Santana le inclinò un po' verso l'alto, rendendogliele raggiungibili. Poi si fermò. Non aveva intenzione di prendere l'iniziativa per una cosa così grossa senza l'approvazione di Brittany. Il cuore le batté in petto a sentire il fiato di Santana sulle proprie labbra.

All'improvviso, il peso dell'intera serata di piccoli tocchi fra di loro sembrò come esplodere dentro a Brittany. Sentì un brivido in corpo e le labbra fremere. Incapace di trattenersi oltre, cedette e lentamente chiuse la piccola distanza fra le sue labbra e quelle di Santana.

* * *

Nota del team: Woooow ve l'aspettavate? La situazione si scalda! E' stato solo un gesto impulsivo? Si pentirà Brittany? Come reagirà Santana? E Sam? Alcune di queste risposte nel prossimo capitolo. Nel frattempo, per aiutarci a pubblicare più velocemente, non dimenticate di lasciare una review, è gratis!


End file.
